


lo siento

by monominnna



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monominnna/pseuds/monominnna
Summary: — Извините, — голос дрогнул на половине слова, но зато парень оборачивается на него, — У вас парень есть?— Парня нет, но есть статья конституции, где весьма мило и доходчиво намекают на то, что несовершеннолетним не стоит… Встречаться с совершеннолетними, — и, чёрт возьми, подмигивает.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. principio del fin

**Author's Note:**

> Хей, если что-то пошло не так — напиши мне об этом~

«...следствием уникальных климатических условий является специализация этих районов на рекреационном хозяйстве, возделывании субтропических культур — чая и цитрусовых, а также табака и...»

Звонок.

Феликс почти что облегчённо вздыхает, понимает, что всё-таки лучше отсидеть ещё хоть три урока, учитывая то, что их и так было семь. А это лучше, чем идти домой. А идти туда не хочется от слова совсем. Даже если и хочется, то не к себе. Можно к Джисону, Сынмину, к Хёнджину, наверное…

А, нет, нельзя.

Когда у тебя родители настолько требовательны, что для тебя любая мелочь, на которую ни ты, ни твои друзья не обратят внимания, может стать роковой. И от этого становится страшно. Когда-то один из его друзей, Джисон, сказал, что будь у него самого такие родители, как у Феликса, он бы давно сбежал. И жил бы... Да где угодно жил бы: у тёти с дядей, хотя они, вероятно, быстро бы горе-бегуна вернули на место, у друзей, хотя их родителям тоже не стоит доверять на все сто... Да у Минхо в конце-то концов. Ли Минхо — интернет-друг Джисона, с которым они находились на, вроде как, очень маленьком расстоянии для того, чтобы зваться такими друзьями. Но они называли. Для Феликса такой огромный секрет, какого черта Хан зовёт своего «самого лучшего, что вообще может быть, интернет-друга», как раз, другом, хотя им в пору встречаться. Это он услышал от Хана.

Минхо с Джисоном давно встретиться мечтают, но то старший куда-то уедет на полгода, так, что они не на расстоянии восьмидесяти пяти километров, а на полтысячи. То младшего в тот же самый лагерь заберут. И так на протяжении всего их общения.

Феликс тоже интернет-друзей хочет. Правда, как говорит Хёнджин, расстояние в таких случаях может сильно ранить. И это правда. Бывает такое, что сидите, общаетесь, а между вами тысячи километров... И ты хочешь обнять человека по ту сторону экрана.  
Это больно.

Дома он привык эмоции скрывать. Для родителей он — добрый, отзывчивый, учится отлично, и вообще гордость семьи. Возможно, будь у него брат или сестра, то все надежды, что возлагаются на него, разделились бы на два.

А может и приумножились.

Скрывать всё настоящее — это, возможно, лучший выход, чтобы выжить. Ему бы до совершеннолетия дожить. Но и ближайшие несколько лет после уйти тоже не выйдет. Но плыть по течению не хочется.

У Феликса интернет-друзья были. Те, с которыми хоть и никогда в живую не виделся — любишь всем сердцем. Сначала было так много новых людей ,что имя забывалось сразу после того как выйдешь из чата. Потом было более длительное общение ещё до того, как у Джисона Минхо появился. А ведь до него Хан с таким скепсисом относился ко всему этому... Но сейчас это не важно.

А потом появился Чан.

Первый серьёзный друг Феликса в сети. Настолько серьёзный, что уставы родителей, которые всю жизнь ему говорили, что в интернете никого кроме как дядечек-педофилов быть не может, не срабатывают. Но они и не узнают о новом друге. Как и о старых не знали. Зачем им это, если всё, что их заботит — это идеальные отметки по всему, чему только можно? Феликс тогда расцвёл. Делился, всем, что было: эмоциями, которые не выплескивались никуда, кроме как в переписку с Крисом, мемы в час ночи, хотя вроде у собеседника уже утро, так что все нормально. Феликс боялся, что всё закончиться может. И оно закончилось.

Это случилось после одной очень серьёзной ссоры с родителями. Вроде и начиналось-то все безобидно, а потом в родителях что-то переклинило. Они запретили ему всё, что в теории может мешать учиться. Всё. Несколько недель ему пришлось быть настолько примерным мальчиком, насколько это возможно. За это время он успел задуматься над тем, нужны ли ему вообще интернет-друзья. И пришёл к выводу, что нет.

Были истерики в подушку.

Чан новость о их «расставании» воспринял адекватно, сказал, что всё в порядке и он всегда будет рад возвращению Феликса. Да... Вот умеет Бан Чан вести себя как взрослый... Хотя он вроде и как раз старше Феликса на два года. А обычно он ведёт себя... Ведёт себя как маленький капризный ребёнок, обиженный на жизнь, ей-богу. И сам понимает, что уже хватит грустить об этом, но что-то не выходит. Постоянно думает о том, что могло бы быть, не прекрати он общение. Сколько общих воспоминаний, бессонных ночей? Возможно, если бы Чан переехал, куда хотел, они бы и вправду встретились.

Но он всё сломал.

Да, правильно говорила мама, он чертовски не самостоятельный, нечистоплотный, не умеющий слушать, глупый, эгоистичный сукин сын, готовый на первом же суку повеситься из-за неудачи. Главное, чтобы не в ближайшую пару лет. Он не помнил сколько слёз пролил на плече Джисона настолько же, насколько не помнил формул по физике. Но физику хотя бы можно понять. А что за пиздец у него в жизни творится — нет.

И вроде за месяц-полтора всё уже пришло в норму. Кроме, наверное, эмоционального состояния Феликса. Он вроде и хочет написать Чану, честно, каждый день, но будто кто-то говорил, что эта ситуация не повторится.  
А если повторится, то Крис его, возможно, возненавидит. Хотя он понимающий...

Когда на следующий же день после расставания Ликс приходит к Джисону с глазами на мокром месте, Джисон смотрит так... Понимающе. Успокаивает его, говорит, что всё наладится, что Феликс сам в будущем когда угодно сможет прилететь в эту его Австралию и встретиться наконец с ним.

Феликса от этого ломает окончательно.

Потому что понимает, что не сможет. Что не встретятся они. А, возможно, и не спишутся больше. Ни-ког-да. От этого тоже страшно становится. И плохо.  
Так, что ком в горле нарастает настолько, что задохнуться готов. Но надо жить. И Ликс это знает.

Он идёт домой. Туда не хочется. Дома всё как обычно: вопросы родителей об успеваемости, обед и делай-ка домашку до полуночи. Феликс украдкой общается с друзьями и отчаянно ждёт каникул. Тогда контроль над ним очень снизится. Можно будет пожить. Но пока что всё по одному сценарию, который и так известен.

До каникул не так уж и много: полторы недели. Джисон пишет, что на этих каникулах они с Минхо наконец встретятся. Феликс за друга рад, правда. Потом он опять придумывает себе причины умереть из-за убийства кем-нибудь. Но это же Джисон, значит всё в порядке.

**[J.One]** : Феликс  
**[J.One]** : Феликс  
**[J.One]** : Феликс  
**[Korm dlya koshek]** : чтооооо  
**[J.One]** : Чувак, хочу ему цветы подарить  
И посмотреть на его реакцию  
Надеюсь, он офигеет

Что ж, очередная самонадеянная, глупая, но пиздец какая «весёлая» затея Хан Джисона. Ради такого и стоит жить.

**[Korm dlya koshek]** : эммм, что от меня-то надо¿?  
**[J.One]** : Мне стрёмно одному идти в цветочный  
Сходи со мной ~~~~  
**[Korm dlya koshek]** : Надеюсь, тебя потом Минхо не убьёт  
**[J.One]** : надейся

♡♡♡

Утром всё вроде бы идёт как обычно: Хёнджин в твиттер жаловался как в школу не хочет, а придя в школу, писал, как хочет уйти. Ну и слагал легенды о том, как Сынмин божественно ругается по-кисячьи. Это и вправду легендами назвать можно: никто не слышал, но все верят.

Уроки идут почти нормально, только вот учитель литературы, Мистер Туан, больше говорит об учителе физкультуры, Мистере Ване, и о том, что не стоит полагаться на одну только силу, а стоит подумать головой. Ох, боже, и говорит о плохой погоде почти весь урок, нежели о прочитанных классом произведениях. Но ведь классу так даже лучше, да?

Вторым уроком, какая же ирония, оказывается физкультура. И на ней ситуация примерно такая же, хорошо хоть, что Мистер Ван не самого себя ругает. Урок вроде ведут, а вроде и учителя литературы проклинают.  
После физкультуры довольно длинный перерыв, во время которого даже поесть можно. Если будет что. Джисон вот, например, школьной столовой не доверяет, из дома что-то берет, а Хёнджин говорит, что его уже ничего, кроме Сынмина, убить не сможет, и ест себе преспокойно. И вообще сидят они все вместе в столовой прямо как друзья из сериалов, обсуждают что-то своё. Феликс в такие моменты себя собой чувствует.

Тут прибегает Чонин с кошачьими ушками в руках. Похоже, кому-то не повезло.

— Приветик, хёны, — Чонин садится в промежуток между Сынмином и Джисоном, спиной к столу, но, похоже, его это мало заботит. — Хёнджин-хён, — поворачивается он, всё-таки правильно садясь за стол, — рассказывал как Сынмин-хён «потрясающе ругается по-кисячьи»? Мне кажется, так лучше будет... Навыки поднимутся.

— Каким образом они должны подняться из-за кошачьих ушей? — возмущается, сама, так сказать, жертва.

— Боже, Сынмин, он просто пытается сказать, что это как танцевать у шеста без шеста. Вроде в теории и можешь, а на практике... Нет возможности, —заступается за младшего Хан.

— Потрясные у тебя, конечно, сравнения, чувак, — Феликс пододвигается ближе к столу. — Где такому мастерству научился?

— В Малайзии, конечно же.

— Сегодня день терпимости, так что потерпи меня немного, а, хён? — начинает опять причитать младший, и, не спросив разрешения, надевает Сынмину на голову эти самые ушки.

— Оу, а тебе идёт, кстати, — замечает Хёнджин.

— Ну, как говорил мой отец... — было начинает Джисон, но его крайне неожиданно прерывает Ли.

— Мне страшно, что мог говорить Мистер Хан.

— Боже, Ликс, что за дела? Он говорил, что подлецу всё к лицу. И это я не то чтобы намекаю, что Минни у нас подлец, но ушки ему идут.

— Я запомню это, —Ким пристально смотрит на Джисона. — И, надеюсь, смогу использовать против тебя.

— Ты собираешься судиться со мной, бро?

— Да, бро.

— Вообще брат Хенджина говорил, что бро можно звать только голубей, — добавляет Феликс.

— Ну классный у него брат.

— Джисон, тут ребёнок. Не выражайся, — включается Хёнджин, и…

Baby, don't cry.

Tonight.

— Ой, мне звонят, —Чонин буквально подскочил на месте. — Я побежал.

— Ставлю на то, что он слушает EXO чисто из-за того, что там Чонин есть.

♡♡♡

Хёнджин целует, прижимая ближе, всё равно биологию «прогуливает» с Сынмином: он сам учителя ненавидит, за то, что именем старшего брата зовут. Нет, ну правда, Джебом школу пять лет назад закончил, что за дела.  
А Сынмина и ругать за пропуск не будут, он отличник, он молодец, просто голова заболела, мало ли. Но вот Сынмин-то биологией сверх школьной программы интересуется, но знать об этом только Хёнджин должен.

— Но ушки ты всё равно не снимай, тебе идёт, — прижимая того к стене, говорит Хёнджин.

У Сынмина в этот момент две мысли: что он так на гребаного неко похож, и стоит ли начинать молиться, чтобы никто не зашёл в туалет.


	2. el juego

Даже если в школе всё легко и непринужденно, это не мешает Феликсу страдать дома так, чтобы никто не видел. Да лучше бы он и сам не видел.

У Чонина какие-то секретики, да и кто-то ему названивает раз в три минуты, а сам Чонин ведёт себя как влюбленная девчонка. У Джисона — Минхо. Да и они встретятся скоро, Феликс чувствует, что если Хан какую-нибудь херню опять не натворит, то они и встречаться начнут. У Сынмина — Хёнджин. У Хёнджина — Сынмин.

А у Феликса три года назад кот умер, но ничего, живём.

Завтра каникулы. А послезавтра ещё один его друг влюблённой девчонкой станет. Ведь Джисон с Минхо встретятся.

♡♡♡

— Ой, уже утро, — проснулся Джисон. — Надо бы подготовиться, ведь уже пять утра.

А Джисон, на самом деле, и не спал вовсе.

**[J.One]** : п)ривет хенжир, как дела?  
Что днлаешт?  
Просто так интересуюсь.  
**[Jin+]** : и сучка почему в пять утра  
**[J.One]** : потому что ты пидор  
**[Jin+]** : иди нахрен  
**[J.One]** : ты пидочозтр  
**[J.One]** : Ой прости телефон на лицо упал  
**[J.One]** : так что тебе надо  
**[Jin+]** : вообще-то ты первый написал  
**[J.One]** : мне надо подготовится, а тебе?  
**[Jin+]** : мне ничего от тебя не адо  
**[J.One]** : (((((((((((((  
**[J.One]** : пойдешь со мной и феликсом у цветочный?  
**[Jin+]** : а мне-то зачем с вами?  
**[J.One]** : ай нид ю герл  
**[Jin+]** : я не герл я не пойду  
**[J.One]** : тогда иди забери феликса  
**[Jin+]** : эээ у тебя дома феликс?  
**[J.One]** : а вот пидр и проверь  
**[J.One]** : ой приди*  
**[J.One]** : ;)))))))))  
**[J.One]** : а и сынмина захвати  
**[Jin+]** : с чего я должен его захватить?  
**[J.One]** : ну, а что, мы же идём в ЦвЕтОчНыЙ  
Это тебе не хухры мухры  
**[Jin+]** : надеюсь мы поцдем после школы  
**[J.One]** : нет до после сейчас  
**[Jin+]** : так, ладно. Мы с Сынмином скоро придем  
**[Jin+]** : а ну да  
**[Jin+]** : у нас нет уроков  
**[J.One]** : Вот и вали ко мне  
С Сынмином  
И кота не забудь  
**[Jin+]** : у меня нет кота  
**[J.One]** : Вот и хорошо

♡♡♡

— Алло, Феликс, приветик. Хёнджин думает, что ты у меня дома, так что иди ко мне, — протараторил Хан. — А ещё я переживаю пиздец. Из-за того, что планируется сегодня.

— Какого черта Хёнджин думает, что я сижу у тебя в шесть часов утра?

— Ну... Я ему в пять написал и мы поговорили и... Так вышло.

— Окей, если я к семи часам подойду, норм буде...

— Феликс, он пришёл, так что быстро иди ко мне. Если не завтракал, то у меня это сделаешь. И купи сосалочек. Не мне, конечно, а Хёнджину с Сынмином. Чтоб у меня на глазах не сосались, — быстро проговорил Хан.

— Окей, я побежал спасать твой зад.

Вообще-то Феликс так же, как и Джисон, всю ночь не спал. Но знать это никто не должен. Потому что если Джисон всю ночь Сабрину от нетфликса смотрел, то у Феликса всё как обычно. Поплакать там, поплакать тут, и вроде всё ок.

Надевает куртку, ботинки зимние, и понимает, что не уедь родители в другой город в часов пять утра, он бы так легко не сбежал.

На улице снег выпал. Зима близко.

Идти до дома Джисона минут пятнадцать. А ещё в магазин зайти. За классными пацанскими чупа-чупсами. Только вот идти холодно. И он не понимает: это на душе всё так плохо или же просто зима приближается. Да и понимать не хочется, если честно.

Заходит в первый попавшийся круглосуточный супермаркет. Берёт одиннадцать «сосалочек», так, чтобы про запас. А потом выходит, и надо идти прямо, налево, к четвёртому дому, второму подъезду и звонить Хану, потому что домофон забыл. И звонит. Это становится спасением для Джисона, чью квартиру уже обыскивать хотят на наличие Феликса. И ведь, подлецы, не верят, что он «в магазин ушёл». Да и еще и Наён-нуна ругается, что в выходной рано встать пришлось. Хан ей говорит, мол, что сейчас двум оболтусам докажет, что друга не убивал, и они все уйдут в его комнату и заткнутся. Но кому он врёт.

— Да-да, нуна, сейчас уберемся отсюда нафиг.

Let's talk about love

Звонок.

— Да, Феликс, почему ты так долго, а? — начали за здравие, закончили за упокой, как говорится. — Почему звонишь вообще? Чупа-чупсов в магазине нет?

— Это всё, что тебя волнует? Я домофон твой забыл.

— Двадцать четыре «К».

— Ага, всё, спасибо, — и Феликс бросает трубку.

— Можно поинтересоваться... — тактично начинает Сынмин. — Ты NCT слушаешь из-за того, что там Джисон есть?

— Нет, конечно же, вы что.

— Не, чувак, так ты только своей нуне врать можешь. И то, я вижу, что даже она тебе не верит, — влезает Хёнджин.

Динг-Дон.  
Динг-Дон.

— Всё, все живы, все на месте, так что теперь вы все замолчите и я смогу доспать свои законные полчаса, — опирается Наён на дверной косяк.

И открывается дверь.

— О, вот и наш бро, — Джисон подходит обнять, а потом на ухо шепчет. — Купил сосалочек?

Феликс на это просто достаёт горку конфет из кармана и пересыпает все Джисону, сложившему руки «лодочкой».

— Знал, что на тебя можно положиться. А теперь пойдёмте в мою комнату, а то Наён сейчас нас убьёт.

— Для тебя – Наён-нуна, — говорит она и уходит.

Феликс так же по-быстрому раздевается, как и одевался, и идёт в комнату с остальными.

Когда дверь закрывается за последним вошедшим, Джисоном, этот самый последний падает на пол и стонет. А ещё разбрасывает вокруг себя чупа-чупсы, бывшие в руках.

— Сейчас шесть тридцать два утра, до открытия цветочного примерно два с половиной часа. Чем предлагаешь заняться? — крайне безэмоционально говорит Хёнджин.

— Ну, я тебе писал, что мне подготовиться надо. А у тебя парень есть. Ты в этом шаришь вроде как.

— Я вообще-то здесь, — влезает Сынмин.

— И ты поможешь. У тебя, вообще-то, тоже парень есть. А Феликс стрелки классно рисует.

— Чего Чонина не позвал тогда? Он тоже много чего умеет.

— Он мелкий ещё. Тем более ещё шесть утра. Пусть поспит.

— А мы что? Не должны спать? — спрашивает Феликс.

— Вы взрослые... А ещё кто тогда меня успокаивать будет? — Хан поднимается с пола и садится на край стола, так как на его кровати Хёнджин с Сынмином, а на единственном хорошем стуле Феликс.

— Выпей... Успокоительного, что ли, — тянет Хёнджин. — Раз уж тебе так хреново.

— Не-а. Если перед встречей выпить успокоительного, то будет казаться, что тебе плевать на человека, с которым ты встретился. А я так не хочу. И не спрашивайте, откуда я это знаю.

— Ты выпил успокоительного перед годовым экзаменом, а учителю показалось, что тебе плевать и он снизил тебе оценку? — будто интересуясь, спрашивает Сынмин.

— Ой, да, я тоже это помню, — Феликс как-то странно участвует в диалоге: он раз в год вставляет какую-нибудь фразу, а потом впадает в спячку. Странный он, этот ваш Феликс.

— А я бы предпочёл забыть.

— Ну, удачи.

И тишина.

— Эм... Кто-нибудь хочет чупа-чупс? — пытается разрушить повисшую неловкость Джисон.

— Давай, — отзывается Хёнджин. — Чего ты там от меня и Сынмина хотел? Чтобы мы провели ускоренный курс того, как вести себя с парнем?

— Ну, и это тоже.

— Ты главное на первом свидании с ним не переспи, а дальше всё как по маслу пойдёт, — Сынмин откидывается назад на кровать. — И нет, это не мой собственный опыт. В фильмах видел.

— Ага, я так и понял. Но к сведению приму.

— Чувак, ну... Загугли это так-то, — Хёнджин достаёт телефон. —Век технологий, как-никак. Окей, вот. Нашлось.

— Ну и что там?

Феликс уже тем временем косметичку Джисона на полках ищет. Потому что знает, что она существует.

— Будьте такая, какая вы есть, — начинает Хёнджин, а уже в телефон поднявшийся Сынмин заглядывает, голову на плечо кладет.

— С этим понятно, это я могу. Главное — это с натуральностью не переборщить.

— Да из тебя натурал как из меня... Натурал. Поехали дальше, — вздыхает Хёнджин.

— Не сдерживайте эмоций, но и не слишком сильно их проявляйте, — почему сейчас вместо Хёнджина читает Сынмин?

— А вот с этим сложнее...

— Может всё-таки успокоительного? — вставляет Феликс. — Где, чёрт возьми, у тебя косметичка?

Джисон оборачивается.

— Ой. Сейчас найду... А зачем она тебе?

— Дурак? Стрелки рисовать будем.

Джисон лезет под кровать. Что ж, неплохое место, чтобы спрятать труп. Надо запомнить.

— Вот и косметичка, не прошло и ста лет, —говорит Хёнджин, когда Хан вылезает из-под кровати.

— Держи, — протягивает он Феликсу искомое, а последний садится на кровать.

— А мы продолжаем, — Сынмин окончательно отбирает телефон у его законного обладателя. — Общайтесь на интересные темы.

— Это я умею, давай дальше.

— Что у тебя тут лак делает? Персиковый, — оборачивается Феликс, задавая вопрос.

— Я ноготочки по выходным делаю, — начинает Джисон. — Персиковым у меня сейчас на ногах ногти накрашены. Надеюсь, проверять не станешь.

— Ага.

— Нахуя зимой ноготочки на ногах красить? — Хёнджин пиздец как вежливо интересуется.

— Для себя. И для красоты, — воодушевлённо говорит Джисон. — Для вселенной, — заканчивает он.

— Дальше так дальше. Чаще улыбайтесь. Хотя тебе, Джисон-и, думаю, стоит поменьше. А то ты и так слишком много это делаешь, — всё ещё читает Сынмин.

— И что там потом? — Хёнджин или хорошо делает вид, или его правда заботит то, как там пройдёт первое свидание Джисона, которое, по идее, вообще не свидание. Но с букетом.

— Ведите себя достойно.

— Эм... Это типа как именно? — Джисон искренне не понимает.

— Ну, там написано примерно то же самое, что я уже советовал: не трахтебедохайся на первом свидании. Точнее написано, чтобы ты не был доступным... Но смысл-то один.

— Окей, понял-принял.

— Измените себя в лучшую сторону.

— Я идеален.

— Окей, проехали.

— А вот тебе стоит измениться в лучшую сторону и отдать мне телефон, —говорит Хван.

— А что, нервничаешь, что могу увидеть что-то, что мне не стоит? —ухмыляется Сынмин, прижимая телефон ближе к себе.

— Ага, твои фотки.

— Чуваки, ссориться у себя дома будете, а вы у меня. Что там потом идёт?

— Будьте настоящей девушкой, — всё ещё Сынмин.

— Эм, что? Ты хочешь сказать, что все это время читал мне советы про то, как девушке вести себя с парнем? — Хан не говорит, но ещё, вроде, и не орёт, делая акцент на слове «девушка».

— Ну, разница невелика. И вообще-то это Хёнджин нашёл статью, — и наконец отдаёт телефон.

Ну как отдаёт... Кидает. И попадает в лицо.

— За это... Ты получишь позже. У меня теперь бровь болит, — Хёнджин подходит к зеркалу с смотрит на предмет видимых повреждений. — Тебе почти повезло, Минн-и.

— Что будет, если накрасить веки лаком для ногтей? — Феликс тем временем, пока Хёнджин с Сынмином незапланированно ссорились, разлёгся на кровати Джисона, высыпав содержимое косметички рядом с собой.

— Не хочу это проверять, чувак, — говорит Хан так испуганно, будто ему реально веки лаком накрасили.

— Девушкой станешь.

— Или без глаз останешься.

— А девушкой мне очень надо становиться?

— Не сказал бы, — вау, Феликс участвует в диалогах. — Ты и без этого всякую бабскую хрень творишь.

— Спасибо, бро.

— Обращайся, бро.

— Так тебя красить или нет?

— Не знаю, — вздыхает Хан. — А вдруг он подумает, что я слишком сильно готовился к нашей встрече? — нет, испугаться собственного предположения — это, конечно, классно. — И что тогда будет?

— По-моему, уже перебор.

— Зато теперь я знаю то, как себя с парнями вести.

— Поздравляю, — Хван берёт с пола один новый чупа-чупс и протягивает Хану. — Пососи и успокойся.

— Хёнджин, я возможно тебя удивлю... — начинает Ким, — но это не так работает.

— А ещё звучит двусмысленно, — добавляет Ли.

— Двусмысленность — наше всё, — усмехается Хёнджин.

— Хён, а ты знал что синий — это не красный? — Ли поворачивает голову в сторону Хана.

— Феликс, тебе стоит меньше общаться с Чонином, — смеётся Джисон.

— Тебе тоже, а то он, походу, тоже геюгой станет.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я геюга?

— А ты хочешь сказать, что нет?

— Тоже верно.

Б-зз. Б-зз.

**[Minhao]** : Д  
**[Minhao]** : Ж  
**[Minhao]** : И  
**[Minhao]** : С  
**[Minhao]** : О  
**[Minhao]** : Н  
**[J.One]** : чего тебе?  
**[Minhao]** : Привет  
**[J.One]** : привет  
**[Minhao]** : Я уже выехал)99)98(890(99  
**[J.One]** : О МОЙ БОГ  
**[J.One]** : Сижу жду  
**[J.One]** : ты скоро будешь?

— Ой, всё, Джисон ушёл в астрал, — вздыхает Феликс.

— Он из него не выходит, — отвечает Сынмин, сидящий на полу.

— Не-а, не дождётесь, — Джисон встаёт и убирает телефон в задний карман джинс. — Феликс, давай тебя тоже накрасим?

— Я могу накрасить тебя, но ты меня — нет.

Б-зз. Б-зз.

— Почему?

Б-зз. Б-зз.

— Мне ещё нужно моё лицо.

— Кстати, уже семь сорок два. Поздравляю мы проебываем время, — включается в разговор Хёнджин.

Б-зз. Б-зз.

— Чувак, тебе так нравится, когда в заднице что-то вибрирует? — Сынмин, кажется, раздражён.

Джисон всё-таки достаёт телефон

**[Minhao]** : Через часа два буду  
**[Minhao]** : Джисон  
**[Minhao]** : Джисон  
**[Minhao]** : Эй ты эвкалипт ебучий  
**[J.One]** : дадаяслушаютоканебей  
**[Minhao]** : Люблю тя

— Боже, умираю, почему он такой миленький? — Джисон тараторит себе под нос.

— Чувак, ты реально как влюбленная девчонка, — Феликс поднимается. —Это пиздец странно.

— Я привык, и ты привыкнешь, — всё так же тихо отвечает.

**[J.One]** : боЖЕ ЧЕГО Ж ТЫ ТАКой милый  
Ай лов ми ту  
**[J.One]** : Ой в смысле  
**[J.One]** : Ай лов ю ту  
**[Minhao]** : Да-да я понял.  
**[J.One]** : Ты обиделся?.?  
**[Minhao]** : Нет.  
**[J.One]** : Ну Минхо-я ~~~~~  
Ты сейчас где вообще?  
**[Minhao]** : В автобусе  
**[Minhao]** : А чего это ты не спишь в восемь утра.

Тем временем Хёнджин нашёл дженгу под кроватью и с Феликсом и Сынмином играл в неё.

А Джисон смотрит в экран и чуть не умирает. Потому что мило так, что умереть не жалко. Да, Минхо он всё-таки любит. Пиздец как любит.

**[J.One]** : эээм… Секрет;))).  
**[Minhao]** : Ты в этом смайле все свои подбородки отражаешь?  
**[J.One]** : Нет >: 0  
**[Minhao]** : Ну ок ;-----;  
**[J.One]** : а ты, как я понимаю, количество своих зубов отображаешь?  
**[Minhao]** : Лять, я чуть свою остановку не проехал  
**[Minhao]** : И ты получишь за эту неудачную шУтОчКу  
**[Minhao]** : Но пока что мне идти надо.  
**[J.One]** : Удачки ~~~  
**[Minhao]** : ~~~~~

Хан откладывает телефон на стол и идёт к сидящим парням, прыгая Феликсу на спину. Феликс же, не ожидая нападения, падает прямо в центр. Ну что, бывает.

— Вот и поиграли.


	3. las flores

— Наён-нуна, мы ушли, — прокричал Джисон в сторону одной из дверей.

— Можешь не возвращаться, — доносится из-за двери.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, ага.

— И я. Пока-пока, — всё ещё из-за двери.

— Может Чонину позвонить? — Феликс предлагает.

— Попробуй. Он или спит, или со своей новой любовью общается, кем бы он ни был, — отвечает Хан, идя впереди и ведя за собой парней. А то они и где этот самый цветочный не знают.

— А ещё он может спать со своей новой любовью, — добавляет Хёнджин.

— Боюсь, не может. Ему пятнадцать ещё.

— Ну вот и хорошо. Фел, звони, — поддерживает Сынмин.

Извините, ваш номер заблокирован.

— Оу, или у меня закончились деньги, или Чонин меня не любит. Напиши ему, что он идёт нахуй, — Джисон и его гениальный идеи как всегда вместе.

**[Korm dlya koshek]** : Иди нахуй.

— А вот мы и пришли, как понимаю, — как-то утвердительно спрашивает Хёнджин.  
—Да, — соглашается с ним Хан. — Правильно понимаешь.

Они заходят. На двери весит что-то связанное, вроде бы, с китайской мифологией, если верить Сынмину, но Феликс думает, что это всё-таки для того что если кто-то зайдет — слышно будет.

В нос сразу ударяет запах цветов. Всех разом. И будь у Феликса на пыльцу какого-то из представленных цветов аллергия, он уверен, что уже бы сбежал.

— Здравствуй, хён, — громко здоровается Джисон, а за ним и все остальные.

Хотя вроде и декабрь, но все ещё слякоть проскальзывает. А вот если чуть-чуть холоднее станет — зима нормальной зимой станет. Хоть и под конец.  
В магазине светло, потому что окна большие, их даже окнами не назовёшь, стена стеклянная. Феликс не понимает, как тут можно сидеть весь день или же посменно. Жуть невероятная. Это же как в аквариуме. Люди на улице идут и видят того, кто тут сидит. Хоть эта витрина вроде для цветов, да и не во всю стену, всё равно стрёмно.

А вот цветов много. Они расставлены по периметру помещения, но где-то ближе к продавцу стоят готовые букеты. И пока Джисон ходит со своими нарисованными стрелками и без шапки цветочки разглядывает, Феликс к этим самым букетам идёт. Рассматривает. Не то, чтобы купить что-то хочет, но они красивые. Оборачивается на продавца, на бейдже — Уджин. И вот откуда Джисон его знать может?

Б-зз.

Но это и не важно.

**[®ebënok]** : Зачем мне идти?  
[Korm dlya koshek]: Затем, чтобы на звонки отвечал сразу, а не через полчаса  
**[®ebënok]** : Хён, прошло семь минут с того момента, как ты звонил.  
И вообще  
Что за претензии с утра пораньше? >:0  
**[Korm dlya koshek]** : Доброе утро  
я не сплю с пяти-шести часов, класс, да?  
**[®ebënok]** : боже зачем  
**[Korm dlya koshek]** : а сейчас я в цветочном с Джи, Хёнджином и Сынмином  
Хочешь букетик?))00)9)  
**[®ebënok]** : Ну го  
**[Korm dlya koshek]** : Тогда приходи. Я не совсем понимаю, где мы, но это цветочный и вроде недалеко от дома Джисона, но я хз  
**[®ebënok]** : Ой, я, наверное, понял. Если подойду — подойду  
Не подойду — не подойду

Феликс прыскает в кулак от такой философии, но в ответ Чонину просто соглашается. Джисон тем временем к кассе подходит, мнётся.

— Уджин-хён, у вас есть голубые ирисы? — спрашивает он.

Всё как обычно, Хан Джисон и его совсем-не-двусмысленность.

— Да, конечно. Делаем букет? — быстро отзывается парень.

В этот момент, как замечает Феликс, Хёнджин рассказывает Сынмину о значениях цветов, которые видит. Ли хоть и не знает, откуда это всё узнал Хван, но выглядит это крайне романтично.

— Феликс, помоги. Я не могу решить, с чем ирисам лучше: с хризантемами или лилиями? — а вот Джисон нервным выглядит. Ему Минхо смс-ки шлёт о том, что минут через десять-двадцать на месте будет.

Ликс видит, что Джисон визжать от этого готов.

— Думаю, лучше смотреться с лилиями будет.

Ну вот и хорошо. Вот и купили. Осталось за главным.

— Пока, Уджин-хён, — Джисон прощается так же громко, как и поздоровался.

А за ним и все остальные.

Б-зз.

Джисон тут же хватается за телефон.

**[Minhao]:** подъезжаю, чувак  
Пять минут  
**[J.One]:** О боже бегу к тебе любовь моя

— Я с каждой минутой только сильнее нервничаю, — Сон прижимает недавно купленный букет к себе. — И бежать надо, — а сам стоит в одной ветровке.

— Сынмин-хён! — Чонин прыгает ему на спину с криком.

— Воу, — воодушевлённо тянет Хан. — Ты как раз успел на мою смерть.

— За кого умираешь? — Чонин на Джисона вешается.

— Боюсь, пока что за себя, — шепчет.

— Ты сегодня встречаешься со своим парнем, да? Ты говорил об этом...

— Он не мой парень!

— Но трындит он об этом всю прошедшую неделю, — подключается Хёнджин.

— Ладно, я пошёл, — обнимает всех и убегает.

— Эм... — Чонин озадачен поведением людей вокруг него. — Какие планы на день?

— Прийти домой к Сынмину и валяться на кровати, — отвечает Хван.

— А почему ко мне? Почему бы не пойти к тебе и не лежать на твоей кровати? — поворачивается Сынмин.

— Нас мой брат стебать будет.

— Ну ко мне, так ко мне.

Чонин на пятках к Феликсу поворачивается. Последний видит: взгляд у того заинтересованный, ответа ждёт.

— Ну, меня Джисон с утра пораньше разбудил... —Ликс смотрит на соседний дом, чтобы не смотреть в ждущие глаза. — Могу с тобой погулять. Если хочешь, конечно, — и смотрит уже на Чонина.

На лице у младшего все стадии счастья. Ну или это хотя бы так выглядит.

— Мы свободны? — Хёнджин приобнимает Кима, кладя голову на плёчо.

— Вы как полчаса свободны, вроде, — отвечает Ликс.

— Воу.

— Оу, — выходит одновременно.

— А ещё я что-то замёрз.

— Сынмин, ты в одной толстовке.

— Ну и что?

Феликс подходит и обнимает. По-дружески, по-доброму. К ним потом ещё и Чонин присоединяется. И вот стоят они такие посреди улицы, обнимаются. Мило, наверное.

Хёнджин с Сынмином уходят. Греться.

— Хён, может в кафе сходим? Знаю одно уютненькое неподалёку, — Чонин за руку хватает, не дожидаясь ответа. — Я покажу.

— Да что же меня сегодня весь день таскают куда-то?

— Это не мы такие, это жизнь такая.

— Да-да, я понял.

— Как хоть кафе называется? — задаётся вопросом Феликс, пока его волочат в нужном направлении.

— Hasta siempre.

— Звучит как название кафе.

— Ага.

— Именно.

— Хён, мы пришли.

— Сам вижу.

— Надеюсь, ты брал деньги, — утвердительно говорит Чонин.

— Так, чувак, ты вёл меня в кафе, не имея при этом денег? — старший не понимает.

— Имея, — младший улыбается. — Давай заходить, а то я промёрз основательно.

— Одеваться теплее надо, — с упором отвечает Феликс.

— Одеваюсь. Но зима близко, сам знаешь, — улыбается.

— Боже, когда ты успел посмотреть игру престолов? А также учёба, бро, — Ли наигранно сердится.

— Учёба подождет, седьмой сезон близко. И вообще, давай зайдем уже, а то выглядим как идиоты, — тянет Чонин.

— А почему как? — Феликс смеётся. — Но вывеска у них всё-таки интересная.

— И светится с утра пораньше.

Заходя, нет того звона, что был в цветочном. Тихо, мирно, музыка приглушенно играет. Пахнет уютом. Чонин, выглядящий как человек не раз тут бывавший, сразу идёт куда надо, а не стену красивую рассматривает, как Феликс. Ну а что? Тут красиво. А идти куда-куда надо, значит идти к столиками. Садятся так, чтобы не только на друг друга смотреть, но и в окно. Заказывают просто кофе. Чонин — эспрессо, Феликс — капучино. Прямо как взрослые.

Парни обсуждают всё подряд. Давно они вот так вот, вдвоём, с Чонином, не встречались. Феликс говорит, что решил вообще из жизни интернет-друзей вычеркнуть, мол, хватит страдать. А Чонин вроде и соглашается, но говорит что слишком уж категорично... И постоянно на телефон свой косится. Да мелкий определённо что-то скрывает. Но он это позже раскроет. Сейчас просто милые разговоры и попивание кофейка.

Чонин рассказывает то, как ему недавно брекеты поставили. И жить теперь неудобно просто... Пиздец. Это не ешь, то не пей. Будто он на строгую диету сел, а не брекеты носит. Старший лишь подбадривает, говорит, он потом привыкнет, хотя сам и не проверял. А потом Чонин вежливо интересуется, больно ли делать минет с брекетами.

У Ли один вопрос в голове: какого хрена?

Ликс спрашивает, мол, а зачем ты об этом в пятнадцать лет думаешь? А тот отвечает, что это так, балласт знаний на будущее.

Вообще, Ли есть над чем задуматься. Даже над официантом, который у них заказ принял. Вроде парень таким угрюмым выглядит, потом улыбается премиленько. Но это не двуличность, Ликс это слово ненавидит. Не помнит уже из-за чего, но не любит точно. На бейдже у официанта того, кстати, — Чанбин. У Феликса на такие штуки память хорошо заточена. И если внешность через несколько дней из головы выветрится, имя он может надолго запомнить. Сам не знает, зачем ему это.

А потом из транса выходит и продолжает с Яном общаться. Не каждый день есть с ним возможность встретиться. Чонин говорит, что влюбился, кажется. Ка-жет-ся.

Это как вообще?

Потом добавляет, что, мол, парня и Феликс не может не...

— Ну что ж, добро пожаловать в наши ряды.

— Эм... А среди моих друзей есть не геи?

— Бисексуалы. И ты чего вообще? У нас же прогрессивное общество, они принимают таких, как ты, — передразнивает.

После Чонин ушёл в туалет. А телефон оставил. На него всё уведомления приходят. Интересно, однако, кто там там ему написывает. А потом ему звонят. Чонин-то все ещё в туалете. А вот Феликс видит, кто звонит.

Чан.


	4. reunion

Ли охуевает не по-детски. Он из Яна всю правду вытянет. Да хоть щипцами. Но пока что он просто сбрасывает. Вот он нервотрепку Чонину устроит. Он как раз возвращается. Везёт пацану, чего сказать.

— Хён, ты чего так... — садится, — задумался?

— Кто там тебе пишет каждые три минуты?

— Эм... Мой парень, — краснеет.

— Сколько ему?

— Двадцать три?

— Вот это ты, конечно...

Молчание.

— Он знает, что тебе пятнадцать?

— Почти.

— Я тебе доверял... — Ли делает вид что смахивает слезы, — а ты... Да как ты мог?!

— Х-хён?

— Чего? — вдруг становится серьёзным Феликс.

— Что с тобой?

— Истерика.

— Оу. Из-за чего, хён? Не из-за Криса же, а? — Ян обеспокоенность изображает, а в глазах чертики пляшут.

— Дай телефон, — Ли протягивает руку.

— Зачем? — младший что-то заикается.

— Будем парню твоему звонить.

—С какой целью? — Чонин охуевает.

— Для выяснения некоторых вещей. А ещё я просто давно не общался с ним. Хочется, знаешь, да. Но повода не было. А сейчас повод прямо передо мной сидит.

Тот-самый-официант-Чанбин смотрит на всю эту сцену, пока между столами ходит, и у него один вопрос. Какого хрена происходит? Но он, как человек воспитанный, вслух это говорить не будет.

— Вот, — голос всё ещё дрожит, но телефон протягивает.

Феликс не тупой. Знает, как звонить надо.

— Привет, Чан. Это Феликс.

У Чонина глаза с блюдца становятся. Вот уж, он не ожидал, что такое случится, когда гулять выходил.

— Воу, — тянет тот. — Чего уж точно не ожидал услышать.

— Так, стоп. Почему у тебя телефон Чонина? — Бана как по башке молотком осознание.

— Мы... — звучит так, будто оправдывается, — гуляем.

— А Чонин где?

— Тут, рядом.

— Чонин, иди сюда, — шепчет, но Бан и так слышит. И весьма вежливо молчит. Спасибо ему за это.

А то. Он много всего наговорить может: это и Чонин, и Феликс знают. Особенности Бан Чана, так сказать.

И даёт Яну телефон.

— Да? Чан-и, привет.

— Какого чёрта, Чонин-а? —старший, кажется, зол на него. — У меня сейчас много вопросов. Очень, — а ещё, кажется, младшенькому сейчас ничего хорошего не светит.

— Ну... — начинает младший, садясь рядом с Ли. — Феликс — мой друг. И он мне рассказывал, что вы тоже друзьями были. Но это вроде как неважно, —Чонин вдобавок к постоянный паузам ещё и заикаться начал. Пацан к успеху шёл, что сказать. — А ещё мы с ним в одной школе учимся, только Ликс старше... Но всего лишь на год, хён! Ты не подумай ничего там... Лишнего...

На них уже не только Чанбин пялится, но и ещё полкафе. М-да, для человека непросвещенного ведут они себя, мягко говоря, странно.

— Получается, тебе... — начинает Бан.

— Пятнадцать, — заканчивает за него Чонин.

— Ну охуеть теперь, — а старшему сейчас плевать на то, перед кем матерится. Он так эмоции выражает.

— Но мне скоро шестнадцать!

— Я рад, Чонин-а. Нам предстоит серьёзный разговор. И не смей проверять то, что ты у меня вчера спрашивал, пока я не приеду.

— Т-ты собираешься приехать? — Яна во время этого диалога то в жар бросает, то в холод.

— Примерно на новый год. К брату. И к вам заскочу.

— Феликс, ты слышал? — младший голову поднимает.

—Да, вы по громкой говорите. Боюсь, не только я это слышал.

— Ой.

— Ты не говорил, что у тебя брат есть, — Феликс излагает.

— Чан-хён, познакомишь нас с ним потом? — Чонин загорается.

— Если он сам это захочет.

— Хорошо, — Ян даже глазам улыбается сейчас, а у Чана слишком много открытий за день.

— Я отключаюсь, дела. Пока пацаны.

— Пока-пока, — в один голос.

— Что за...

— Я не знаю.  
— А кто должен знать?

— Чан, наверное.

— Это потому что он старше даже тебя?

— Чонин, ты считаешь меня таким старым?

— Не совсем. Ты ещё молод, но скоро...

— Ой, лучше заткнись, а то обижусь.

— Молчу.

Они опять покупают кофе.

И опять болтают о всякой ерунде. Только вот на них теперь этот Чанбин косится.

— Честно, мне что-то так страшно стало от того, что Чан сказал... Не люблю серьёзные разговоры.

— А он типа не знал, что тебе пятнадцать?

— Ему я сказал, что шестнадцать.

— Удачи что ли, чувак, — смеётся старший.

Для себя он всё решил. Вечерком напишет Чану предупредить насчёт Чонина. Хотя они вроде очень милая парочка.

Просидели они в итоге до часов двух в этой кафешке, а потом Чонину мама позвонила, мол, домой иди давай, пообедай. Ян с собой Феликса потащил. По пути они недавние контрольные обсуждают, Чонин тему какую-то просит объяснить по физике. А Феликс что? Соглашается.

♡♡♡

Волнение — это так странно. Просто стоишь, все мысли из головы вылетают, друг с другом мешаются. Готовился, не готовился — всё равно.

И вот Джисон видит Минхо. Окликает.

Тот оборачивается, а глаза сразу расширяются. Ну, блять, это точка невозврата.

Хан бежит. Его обнимают, а в руке тот злосчастный букет, в голове — пустота. Осознание по башке бьёт. Он обнимается с чёртовым Ли Минхо. Вспоминает о чертовом букете. У старшего, кажется, глаза на мокром месте. Так прочувствовался, что ли?

— Хён, это тебе, — в глаза смотрит.

— Оу... — Минхо натянуто улыбается, принимая букет. — У меня аллергия. На Ирисы.

— Ты не говорил...

— Ничего страшного.

— Т-ты плачешь?

— Ты заикаешься? — смеётся. — А теперь мы дойдём до ближайшей мусорки и выкинем причину моих слёз.

— Меня?

— Вообще-то нет, но если ты настаиваешь...

— Минхо-хён!

— Да не бойся ты, — Хан уже возразить хочет, мол, не боится он. А Минхо руку, в которой букет злосчастный, на плечо закидывает. Отвлекающий маневр, так сказать. — У меня тоже небольшой подарочек есть, — а у младшего после этой фразы глаза пуще прежнего загораются. — Но покажу я его позже, — и погасают.

— Куда пойдём?

— До мусорки.

— Блять, Джисон, ты, конечно, молодец, все дела, но какого черта? Ты собираешься по жизни бомжом быть, что ли?

— Ну Минхо-хён, — тянет, — может, в кафе? Ну или по городу погулять, или... Ко мне? Вообще много вариантов.

— Определись, — доходят наконец до мусорки, и Минхо выкидывает букетик, просто потому что может. — Подумай хорошенько... Сконцентрируйся, —издевается. — Я-то этот город плохо знаю.

— Ээ... Неподалёку есть охрененная детская площадка.

— М, так и запишу: лучшее место для первого свидания — детская площадка.

— Мы на свидании?

— Не цепляйся к словам.

На Джисоне ветровка и свитер на голое тело, джинсы. Хотя, зная Хана, он мог бы и шорты Нуны надеть, всё хорошо бы было. Никто такому уже не удивляется. Не холодно, хотя Хён ругает, говорит, хули так легко оделся. Шарф свой повязывает. Хан уверен, что он и шапку с собой взял. Река же рядом, продуть может. На Минхо расстегнутый плащ, водолазка, брюки пиздец какие классные. Выглядит как эти папочки с эстетичных картинок. И если Минхо этим папочкой будет, Джисон готов хоть бэйби боем, или как там это называется, стать. У Минхо на плече лямка рюкзака, а сам весь такой софтовый, что жить невозможно. Минхо обнимать приятно. Тепло не столько телу, сколько душе становится.

Площадка рядом с парком, оказывается. Это куда романтичнее, чем смотреть как чужие дети хуебесят.

Какой-то мальчик с горки наебнулся, а Минхо держит Джисона за руку. Чувственно однако, ничего не скажешь.

— Хён, давай ко мне? — младший в глаза смотрит, и Ли уж было пошутить хочет, но рука в руке крепче сжимается.

— Замёрз?

— Нет, просто тут... Скучно.

— Да не сказал бы. Но если ты так требуешь меня к себе домой, то я не против.

— На постоянную основу или как?

— Ну, я и на постоянку не против.

— А ещё тебя надо с Нуной познакомить... — шепчет.

— С кем?

— Со старшей сестричкой.

— День обещает быть интересным.

— Надеюсь, она меня не убьет из-за того, с насколько взрослыми людьми я общаюсь.

— Это ты меня сейчас так тактичненько назвал старым?

— Я не это имел в виду!

— А я не знаю, где ты живёшь!

Хан ойкает.

А ещё он правда замёрз, но об этом он никому не скажет.

— Д-да, сейчас, пошли.

— Зубами уже стучишь. Не замёрз он, ага.

Джисон на это молчит, просто ведёт его вперёд. Домой. Он ведёт чертового Ли Минхо к себе домой. Они молчат. И Джисон не знал, что тишина такая уютная бывает.

Пришли к нужному дому. Минхо благополучно маршрут отступления ещё на третьем повороте забыл. Так что надо свято верить, что его здесь не убьют. Хан в карман лезет, ключи ищет. Потом в другой. В карманы джинс. Передние. Задние. Ни-че-го.

— Блеск. Я или потерял, или просто дома ключи забыл, — подходит ближе, домофон набирает. А Минхо за ним шагает, как хвостик.

— Нуна, это я. Я, кажется, ключи дома забыл.

Ни слова с другого конца трубки. Но дверь открывают. Теперь надо подняться на третий этаж и объяснить Наён... Много всего объяснить.

Джисон стучит. А потом дёргает за ручку. Оказывается открыто. Хан первым заходит, Минхо следом, а там Наён-нуна в платье на блузку, на косяк опёрлась, тот же, что и утром. Здоровается. Ему в ответ кивают.

— Нуна, это Минхо.

— Если ты сейчас скажешь, что беременный от него и вы хотите пожениться при луне, то я вас не благословляю, — Джисон хочет уже начать ругаться, но Минхо его за руку берет, смеяться начинает.

— Часто у вас такое происходит? — и резко прекращает.

— Раз в недели две, чтобы школу прогулять, со мной ссорясь.

— Но он не может забеременеть...

— Боюсь, мой брат все может.

— Минхо мой друг... — Хан голову опускает.

— Оу, — говорит Наён, а Минхо руку Сона из своей выпускает.

— Я Наён, кстати.

— Минхо.

— Мне идти пора, а ты, — подходит к Джисону, — ключи больше не забывай, — и в руку их вкладывает.

Джисон кивает.

Наён надевает пальто и уходит. Получается, опоздай они минут на пять, домой бы они не попали. Фантастическая удача.

— Минхо-хён, чем займёмся?

— Ну, во-первых, я всё-таки хочу твою комнату в живую увидеть ещё до смерти. Ты обещал.

— А ты говорил, что у тебя подарок есть.

— Раз есть, значит подарю.

— Ну... — младший ветровку стягивает, — моя комната та, которая вон та, — и указывает пальцем.

Минхо пальто снимает, вешает туда же, куда Джисон ветровку кинул.

Хан перекладывает ключи в карман джинс и ведёт Минхо в свою комнату. Дверь открывает, заходит и на кровать плюхается.

— Тут я живу, хён, добро пожаловать, — и смотрит на предмет валяющихся по углам носков. Вроде их нет. Джисон впервые в жизни рад, что его сестра заставляет прибраться.

Минхо застывает на входе.

У Джисона плакаты со мстителями в пол стены, гирлянда у изголовья и радужный флаг неподалёку. Замечательно. Занавески без ночных штор, потому что, конечно, зачем они нужны на третьем этаже-то? Стол, который наполовину книгами заваленный, доклады какие-то чуть ли не на полу. А ещё у Джисона в комнате его лучший друг.

Идиллия.

— Чего не садишься?

— Любуюсь.

— Мной?

— Конечно.

— Хочешь, поближе полюбуйся, — Джисон лицо в ладони берет, а локти на колени кладёт.

— Звучит как призыв к действию. А с несовершеннолетними так лучше не шутить.

— Какие умные слова... Но мне все ещё нужен мой подарок.

— Боже, будешь продолжать его выпрашивать — вообще не получишь. У меня и так стресс. Я в почти незнакомом городе, в незнакомой квартире... А вдруг ты меня прикончишь?

— Хён, мне духу не хватит.

— И то верно.

Минхо с другой стороны кровати садится, портфель открывает и просто смотрит в него. В ступоре. Потом резко копаться начинает и губу прикусывает, брови хмурит. Между прочим, красиво.

— Ты не возражаешь... — начинает.

— Не-а, — отзывается.

Минхо начинает все из портфеля рывками доставать. Сначала все идёт нормально: наушники, телефон, зарядное, шапка, хотя и её странно брать в такую погоду, книжка там какая-то, несколько ручек с карандашами, какой-то крем для рук, вроде, гигиеническая помада, и это уже начинает становиться странно, флешка, листы с заметками какие-то. И презервативы.

Джисон на это смотрит и вопрос пока что только один:

— Чё бля?

— Это не моё, друг забыл, — всё ещё копается, вещи достаёт.

Вопросов стало как-то очень много.

— У меня есть вопросы...

— Задавай.

— Нет.

Минхо глаза поднимает и какую-то коробку из портфеля достаёт, протягивает. Конфеты.

— Это тебе.

— С-спасибо. Может быть чай заварить? — пауза. — Фильм посмотрим...

— Какой? — улыбается, пока обратно вещи запихивает.

— Ты только не бей... Я «Леон» не смотрел.

— Не собираюсь я тебя бить.

— Я очень рад, — и опять пауза. — Ну что, сначала за чаем?

— Давай.

Минхо сидит на кухне и смотрит как по комнате Джисон бегает, потому что Хан ему сказал, что раз уж он хозяин, то он все сам сделает. Вроде как почти справляется. Минхо предлагает хоть донести всё, а сам замечает, что у младшего руки дрожат, разольет же всё.

Ли поднос на пол ставит. Всё равно, где сидеть. У Джисона везде ковёр сплошной.

Хан из соседней комнаты ноутбук приносит, садится рядом, ноги под себя погибает, ноут впереди ставит. Включает. И ожидание что-то долгим кажется.

Но при этом на протяжении всего пребывания Ли в доме у Джисона... Так уютно стало. Минхо постоянно говорит что-то, истории рассказывает, комментирует может быть, советует. Вот бы каждый день так.

— Ты уверен, что Леона будем? — Минхо поворачивается. — Плакать же будешь.

— Не буду.

— Поверю, поверю.

— Я сначала хотел вообще предложить посмотреть человеческую многоножку, но об этом ужастике такая слава ходит...

— Боже, фу. Я первую часть смотрел, — за руку Джисона берет. — Не смотри это. Оно того не стоит.

Джисон сказал, что плакать не будет. Если сказал — значит не будет.

А потом они фильм досматривают, конфетами закусывают. Минхо только по руке гладит, что-то на ухо шепчет.

Ну, а потом титры.

— Я же говорил.

— А я плачу?

— Пока что нет, — и Минхо обнимает. Мягко так, как только он, из всех бро Джисона, умеет.

После этого Хан начинает какую-то хуйню творить. То пнёт, то обнимет. Пока с Минхо дрался, о стул поцарапался прямо через носок. Поэтому решил, что выиграл Ли.

Минхо сидит и думает: то ли его так от конфет понесло, то ли он очень рад его видеть. Хотя если уж второе, то что-то уж очень у него запоздалая реакция.

— Может наконец «Вольтрон» досмотрим? — Минхо улыбается по-доброму, а в глазах звёздочки какие-то больно злые.

Хан шипит. Неплохая, однако, реакция, неплохая. Джисон как бы и хочет досмотреть, и в новостях сериала шарит... Но забросил после первого сезона.

— Минхо! Хочешь с моими бро познакомиться? — в глаза заглядывает.

— Не знают, стоит ли, — на кровать джисонову садится. — Мне одного гиперактивного подростка хватает.

— Как мило.

— Хён, знаю, — почти кричит. — Пойдём в кино?

— На тварей?

— Тварь тут одна. И это ты.

— Не могу не согласиться.

— А ещё в мак зайдем.

— Фу, а как же твоё излюбленное здоровое питание, а, хён?

— Сегодня отрываемся, — берёт портфель. — И не забудь ключи.

— Сам не забудь.

— А мне-то что? Я живу не тут, и не один...

— А я, хочешь сказать, один живу?

— Ну, почти. У тебя сестра.

— Окей, я не забуду ключи.

— Вот и хорошо.

Минхо на младшего перед выходом свой шарф нахлобучивает, но сам шапку, которую Джисон в портфеле видел, не надевает. Ну по-че-му?

Квартиру запирает, знает, Наён поздно вернётся.

Ведёт Минхо в торговый центр.

На третьем этаже как раз кинотеатр расположен. Там ещё магазинчиков разных много, кафешек, и Ли всё порывается куда-нибудь младшего да затащить. Но ему дают отпор, говорят, что если что — они потом зайдут, а то они сейчас на сеанс опоздают, Хан же гуглил. Врёт, правда, но зато работает.

Минхо к кассе подходит, два билета берёт, не в 3D или IMAX — у него после этой «новомодной хуйни» голова болит. А ещё в «2D» можно будет на Джисона смотреть, и никакие очки снимать не надо. Можно было, конечно, подшутить, взять один детский билет, но Хан навряд ли сойдёт за мальчика до двенадцати, а значит, что это просто деньги на ветер. Минхо-то у нас предусмотрительный. Но только вот тут правда Джисона вскрывается, а до сеанса полчаса.

Джисон за это время успевает кратенько пересказать поттериадну и события первой части фантастических тварей. Они успевают купить что-нибудь попить, так как Минхо сказал, что сегодня их ужин — что-то из быстрого питания, и лучше не есть сейчас, а то потом не захочешь.

Джисон-то, вау, слушается.

Билеты перед проверкой Минхо отдаёт Хану, мол, взрослый, справишься, а сам напитки держит. Джисон выглядит так, будто впервые в кинотеатр пришёл или украл что-нибудь, но билеты протягивает. Им будничным тоном говорят места, которые они заранее знают, и желают приятного просмотра. Похоже, страшно это было только для Джисона.

Они, благодаря кошачьи глазам, ну, а и ещё кошачьей улыбке Минхо, находят нужные места, и вот уже что-что, но Минхо не думал, что Джисон ему кулстори и во время фильма рассказывать будет. И он не против вроде как был.

— Минхо-хён, — в очередной раз на ухо шепчет, — ты знал что Дамблдор гей? Джоан Роулинг это ещё десять лет назад сказала, — глаза улыбаются, пусть в темноте зала и не видно. — А ещё он Грин-Де-Вальда любил... Не взаимно. Но ты же меня любишь, да, Минхо-хён? — да он над старшим издевается.

Посмотрим, кто сдастся первым. Посмотрим, Хан Джисон.

Минхо руку кладет поверх руки Джисона, которая его локоть накрывает, к уху наклоняется, а младший аж пугается. С хёном такое впервые за весь фильм.

— Бельчонок, да, я знал, — младший не соврёт, если скажет, что чуствогде-то в районе виска. — А теперь успокойся и смотри фильм.

И целует в щёку.

Как там это говорится? А, точно. Все натуралы так делают.

Джисон вместо того, чтобы успокоиться, в голове начинает теоремы выдвигать похлеще, чем на геометрии дают.

То есть сейчас именно ~~его~~ Минхо назвал бельчонком. И Хан, конечно, понимает, что это из-за того, что Ли его гиперактивным считает, но это не отменяет того факта, что это пиздец мило.

Сейчас ~~его~~ Минхо за руку взял. Миленько, однако, миленько. И не отпускает же, сидит, ухмыляется.

И именно, чёрт возьми, сейчас, именно, мать его, чёртов Ли Минхо его поцеловал.

Хочется визжать как глупой сасэн-фанатке, на которую кумир просто посмотрел, а она уже придумала имена их детей. Но надо успокоиться, ха-ха.

Вдох-выдох, чёрт возьми. Надо погружаться в фильм. Там тоже гейщина какая-то творится, клятвы на крови... Ну и как выживать в этом мире прикажете?

Джисон, похоже, покраснел. Хорошо, что темно. Но на самом-то деле, конечно же, он просто ещё от Леона не отошёл. Минхо будто нарочно издевается: то за руку возьмёт, то посмотрит так по-нежному, то на ухо что-то шептать начнет... Ну, они друзья, им можно.

Вроде всё налаживается. Джисон перестаёт Минхо про себя проклинать, да и фильм к концу подходит.

Потом до конца дня всё без приключений. Минхо кто-то там звонит, он быстро отвечает, смеётся и сбрасывает. Они идут опять к Джисону, смеются постоянно, обнимаются. Сидят в гостиной, шоу глупое смотрят, Минхо стих какой-то читает, говорит, что на восьмом году обучения так зазубрил, что до сих пор помнит. И не врёт ведь, наглец.

— Хён, останешься на ночь?

— Что? — опешил. — Ну, только если твоя сестра разрешит.

— Хорошо...

— Бельчонок, ты чего? — лицо младшего в ладони берет. — Обиделся?

А он только руки Минхо от лица убирает.

— Нет, не обиделся, — говорит сухо. Так, как только получается.

— Хорошо, я останусь.

Хан его обнимает вместо ответа.


	5. no todos los caminos llevan a narnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эта глава немного сломалось и красные строки покинули её. Я вроде как пофиксил но если что — пишите в коммы.

Опустошенность – это так странно. Вроде бы ты и такой же, как раньше. Но не чувствуешь ничего. И не хочешь. Только отдышаться очень-очень. И молчать. Желательно, чтобы кто-то близкий рядом был. Чтоб голову о его плечо опереть. А если рядом никого нет… Просто позвонить и в трубку молчать. Тупо звучит, но очень успокаивает. Но сейчас надо сил набраться и написать наконец. Тем более, они по логике сегодня уже говорили. Ожидает ли Чан того, что ему напишут, или он Феликса уже забыл давным давно. Ли на лучшее надеется, пишет.

**[Korm dlya koshek]** : Приветики Не трахай чонина ему 15 тебе ж хуже будет О да, хороший совет, это лучшее, с чего может начаться разговор с человеком, с которым сто лет не общался. Ли Феликс, ты идёшь в верном направлении. **[notYOURdaddy]** : Не ожидал **[notYOURdaddy]** : Но вот чонина… Не собирался пока что

**[notYOURdaddy]** : Привет кстати **[notYOURdaddy]** : как ты **[**

 **Korm dlya koshek]** : как обычно

 **[Korm dlya koshek]** : днём веселюсь потом в подушку плачу

 **[notYOURdaddy]** : боже….

 **[notYOURdaddy]** : чувак ты вернулся **[notYOURdaddy]** : Плачу слезами

 **[Korm dlya koshek]** : Не плачь **[notYOURdaddy]** : Поздно

 **[Korm dlya koshek]** : Вот чёрт

 **[Korm dlya koshek]** : Довести будущего гинеколога до слез можно считать достижением?

 **[notYOURdaddy]** : Бля че у тебя с моей профессии вынос

**[Korm dlya koshek]** : Ну типа ты смотри как тебе повезло

 **[Korm dlya koshek]** : Ты можешь приходить каждый день с работы и говорить что все 

**[notYOURdaddy]** : Надо было на уролога **[notYOURdaddy]** : Чтобы говорить что все хуёво

 **[Korm dlya koshek]** : Нееее

 **[** **Korm dlya koshek]** : Помоему твоё проффэшн подходит

 **[Korm dlya koshek]** : И де аль но **[notYOURdaddy]** : Надо было идти на хирурга

 **[Korm dlya koshek]** : Нафига? **[notYOURdaddy]** : Что б не слушать каламбуры

 **[Korm dlya koshek]** : Они прекрасны, ты че **[notYOURdaddy]** : Не общайся больше с теми друзьями которые тебе шутки из 2008 шутят; ----;

 **[Korm dlya koshek]** : Оу ес синьёра

**[Korm dlya koshek]** : Как жизнь **[notYOURdaddy]** : Практика сложновата **[notYOURdaddy]** : Моему парню пятнадцать и я его ни выебать, ни въебать не могу **[Korm dlya koshek]** : как я говорил

 **[Korm dlya koshek]** : Не трахай чонина **[Korm dlya koshek]** : Вдруг ему не понравится и он пойдет в полицию **[notYOURdaddy]** : Я НА ДРУГОМ КОНТИНЕНТЕ ЧУВАК

 **[Korm dlya koshek]** : Ну все равно будь осторожный с пятнадцатилетними школьниками-азиатами

**[notYOURdaddy]** : Лучший совет **[notYOURdaddy]** : Распечатаю на стенку приклею

 **[Korm dlya koshek]** : че

 **[Korm dlya koshek]** : Обычно же говорят что в рамку

 **[Korm dlya koshek]** : чево за дела Кристофер чан бан чурбан **[notYOURdaddy]** : Походу пизды не только Чонин получит

 **[** **Korm dlya koshek]** : Ох ноу

 **[notYOURdaddy]** : А про рамку **[notYOURdaddy]** : Я ж студент **[notYOURdaddy]** : денег нет И так легко на душе стало, необычно даже. **[notYOURdaddy]** : Таак

 **[notYOURdaddy]** : Таааааааак? **[notYOURdaddy]** : Чо у тебя там случилось, рассказывай

 **[Korm dlya koshek]** : Боже увукаю **[notYOURdaddy]** : Не увукай, а рассказывай≫>: (((

 **[Korm dlya koshek]** : бро все хорошо

 **[Korm dlya koshek]** : честно

 **[notYOURdaddy]** : сделаю вид что поверил Вроде так плохо, но так классно. Его даже нахуй не послали. Это просто везение. **[notYOURdaddy]** : Хочу кофе

 **[Korm dlya koshek]** : а спать пойти, не? **[notYOURdaddy]** : У меня ещё дел дохуя **[Korm dlya koshek]** : Например? **[notYOURdaddy]** : Чонину мозги вставлять **[Korm dlya koshek]** : А че он сделал **[notYOURdaddy]** : Секрет

 **[Korm dlya koshek]** : Я слушаю :). **[notYOURdaddy]** : Он мне фотки всякие шлёт **[notYOURdaddy]** : Его б нахуй послать **[notYOURdaddy]** : Но боюсь он пришлет фотку как он на хуй идёт

 **[Korm dlya koshek]** : Я фотку недавно твою видел **[Korm dlya koshek]** : Знаешь чувак **[Korm dlya koshek]** : Когда круги под глазами уже даже косметос скрыть не помогает… **[Korm dlya koshek]** : Стоит задуматься **[Korm dlya koshek]** : И иди спать бро **[notYOURdaddy]** : Но бро **[notYOURdaddy]** : А как же дать пезды чонину **[Korm dlya koshek]** : Чуваккк **[notYOURdaddy]** : Но чуваккк

 **[Korm dlya koshek]** : Не ну дать пизды чонину это святое **[Korm dlya koshek]** : Но спать ты все же должен **[Korm dlya koshek]** : Утром пезды дашь **[notYOURdaddy]** : Нахуя давать пезды утром если для этого есть вечер **[Korm dlya koshek]** : По-моему я понимаю от кого Чонин понахватался всякой фигни **[notYOURdaddy]** : Это не я

 **[notYOURdaddy]** : Это он сам **[notYOURdaddy]** : Честна М-да, уложить Криса спать – задача непосильная. Феликс даже уверен, что он кофе недавно пил. Больно бодрый.

 **[Korm dlya koshek]** : По числам когда придёшь, говоришь?

 **[notYOURdaddy]** : Вау как официально **[notYOURdaddy]** : Ну

 **[notYOURdaddy]** : Рождество католическое новый год здесь тусить буду

 **[Korm dlya koshek]** : Ты первый чел которого я знаю который собирается тусить на Рождество

 **[Korm dlya koshek]** : Я спать **[notYOURdaddy]** : Сладких~~~~

 **[Korm dlya koshek]** : Если ты тож спать пойдешь

 **[notYOURdaddy]** : Я посплю часа два все будет ок, уверяю

 **[Korm dlya koshek]** : Ч А Н

 **[notYOURdaddy]** : Б А Н

 **[Korm dlya koshek]** : СПАТЬ ИДИ **[notYOURdaddy]** : САМ ИДИ

 **[Korm dlya koshek]** : НЕ ПОДНИМАЙ НА МЕНЯ ШРИФТ Феликс желает доброй ночи и мокрых снов Чану, потому что если уж и давать пиздюлей утром, то сейчас надо быть милым и хорошим. Хорошая тактика, наверное.

♡♡♡

Феликс на утро пишет, что ебля мозга несовершеннолетним может быть уголовно наказуема, так что поосторожее там с Чонином. А Чан лишь отмахивается, наверное, Ликс же не видит, говорит, у него брат на юриста учится, разберутся. Если их до этого не посадят, конечно.

♡♡♡

Минхо с Джисоном в одной постели просыпаются. Неловко. Ну, вообще-то это мило, но как это вышло за ночь… И вообще, проснулся пока только Джисон, но ничего, выживет. Шторы почти незадернуты, и Джисон откровенно не понимает, как Минхо может спать, когда так светло. Свет красиво падает, что аж хочется взять камеру, стать чуть ли не профессиональным фотографом. И фоткать. Хан думает, что Минхо бы он тоже как произведение искусства сфоткал. Но пока что остаётся просто лежать.

♡♡♡

Не то, чтобы Чану было сильно наплевать на совет Ли, но очень сложно что-то сделать, если оно уже сделано. Чан выяснил, что Чонин ещё более софтовый, чем он подозревал, и что он говорит возраст на пару лет больше, потому что считает, что с мелкими, как он, в инете не считается. И поэтому «искусственно» увеличил себе циферок в возрасте. Не то, чтобы Крис обиделся, больше ахуел (в первый раз), что пятнадцатилетний мальчик мог писать ему то, что писал. И переписочку он эту скринить и переправлять точно не будет. Так сказать, его трофей. Второй раз Чан ахуел от того что его друг, Феликс, и его, вроде как, парень, Чонин, живут в одном городе и, чёрт возьми, знакомы. В-третьих, он ахуел, когда осознал, что его брат живём в одном с ними же городе и едет он, какого-то черта, именно к ним. В четвертых, ахуел, когда понял, что им надо будет что-то дарить на новый год, раз уж встретятся. Но у него на это ещё несколько месяцев, так что все в порядке.  
И в заключение, Чан ахуел, потому что он не может, как сказал Ликс, «ни въебать, ни выебать» Чонина, даже если очень захочется. Насилие над детьми — плохо, а у Криса брат юристом скоро станет, а сам он себя чертовым педофилом чувствует. Но и не с таким люди живут, жизни радуются. Осталось только дождаться новый год.

♡♡♡

Минхо уехал, только оставил тепло на душе и пару презервативов на тумбочке. А ещё с утра пораньше пояснял за правила контрацепции, которые нужно соблюдать, если не хочешь сдохнуть. В конце его жутко интересного монолога, про то, что не стоит ебать все, что видишь, и вообще, ты ещё маленький, но если что — держи, сказал такую интересную фразу, что она у Джисона в голове будет его лет тридцать летать: «Не советую заниматься сексом в подростковом возрасте, но со мной можно». Подмигнул и пошёл на кухню. Джисон тогда вхуел и так и не выхуел. Думает об этом уже дня два. Сейчас сидит вообще дома у Чонина, этот Чонин в ящике роется, тетрадь по литературе ищет. Никому не понятно зачем, но если уж так надо, и находящиеся в комнате без этого не переживут, то ладно. Чонин падает на пол,

—Нашел! — с тетрадью в руке.

— Феликс, помнишь, ты говорил, что себя ограниченным чувствуешь, — оборачивается — ой, это не должно было звучать так, как звучит. Короче, — тянет, — Мы одно русское произведение проходили. «Мцыри» называется. Там была какая-то такая тема.

—Чувак, мы тоже, —Хенджин говорит, кажется, тихо, чтоб Сынмина не будить. Мило, но странно, учитывая, что другие чуть ли не орут.

—Так, —растягивает, листая тетрадь, — Вот! Нашёл! , —улыбается, — Короче, смотрите, —глубоко вдыхает, —«Тема текста— изображение сильного смелого мятежного человека, взятого в плен, выросшего в сумрачных стенах монастыря. Страдающего от гнетущих условий жизни и решившего ценой риска для собственной жизни вырваться на волю в тот момент, когда это было всего опасней. Идея поэмы, — Чонин переводит дыхание, — лучше три дня настоящей жизни на воле, чем многолетнее заточение монастыря, где человек не живёт равноправно, а существует. Для героя смерть лучше, чем жизнь в монастыре. Вся поэма представляет собой страстный призыв к борьбе за свободу, она призывает не мириться с рабскими условиями существования, отрывающих человека от природы, от родного народа, от родины и обрекающее его на прозябание, на пассивное отношение к жизни», — пытается отдышаться от того, что быстро читал, — Ну, я закончил.

— Ну ебать там вам конечно Мистер Туан эссе диктует, — Хёнджин просто удивлён немножко размерами заметок. — Предлагаешь мне вырваться из заточения? —Феликс опирается головой о Хана.

— Ну, типа того… — Ты же знаешь, что он в конце сдох, да? — Джисон как всегда в тему.

— Ну, тогда не знаю.

— Допустим, делаем вывод: не дерись с животными, — и гладит кошку Чонина, лежащую под боком, — Не живи в монастыре, ради бога, не подглядывай за девушками и постарайся не умереть. — Блин, спасибо, бро.

— Всегда пожайлуста.

— Хочу пойти на подработку этим летом, — вдруг просыпается Ким. — Куда? — Не придумал ещё, — глаза потирает. — Давайте делать ноготочки, — Сон показательно рассматривает свою руку. — Ты серьёзно? —Хенджин поднимает глаза, не поднимая голову, от чего взгляд выглядит что-то уж слишком агрессивным.

— А вы думали, почему я такой классный, — не улыбается, откровенно ржёт.

— Мы-то может и думали, в отличие от тебя, — Феликс улыбается

— Ты такой замечательный друг, Ликс, — и Хан лезет с объятиями.

— Эх…— зевает Сынмин, — Хочу спать, — и ложится головой на колени Хёнджина.

— Интересная у тебя конечно позиция по жизни. А Хёнджин шепчет, мол, он пассив, за что получает пинок под бок.

— Я все слышу, — Хан улыбается, — Эта позиция ещё интересней.

— Проверял? — Чонин берёт несчастную кошку на руки.

— Тебе — не скажу.

— Ебать, интересно получается, что за приоритеты такие.

— Чонин, не матерись, — почти хором. — Блять.

— Чонин.

— Да, всё я, всё. — Может пойти официантом… — Хенджин как-то призадумался над словами Сынмина.

— Хан, научишь ноготочки красить?

— Феликс поворачивается к нему.

— С этим рождаются, а не…— осекается, видя взгляд Ликса, — научу конечно.

— Ты такой хороший! — обнимает.

А Сынмин (ну и кошка Чонина) просыпают все самое интересное.


	6. vida cotidiana

Зима.  
Очень замечательно, если у вас есть вторая половинка, Рождество скоро, Новый год, ещё Рождество, ещё Новый год… Ну, вы поняли.  
Только вот до нового года долго, и задачи по физике сложные.  
Зато на улице красиво. Можно сидеть на, допустим, литературе, в окно смотреть. Повезёт, если, конечно, пару нелицеприятных эпитетов в свою сторону не получишь. А то учитель литературы у них такой – только в бой.

Выходишь из дома — темно ещё. И холодает уже.  
Почти весь светлый день проходит в здании школы, но кого это волнует. Только, может быть, самих учеников.

Первый день новой четверти. Учителя будут говорить, какие они отдохнувшие, и определённо готовы работать с новой силой.  
Только вот большинство на каникулах часов до трёх ночи как минимум не спит, и хорошо, что учителя этого не знают.

Снег под ногами похрустывает. Лужи замерзшие.

Феликс в школу заходит. Ничего не поменялось, как и ожидалось.  
Раздевается.  
По пути к кабинету биологии встречает сонного Сынмина, смотрящего табло с расписанием, и почему-то без Хёнджина.  
Но почему он один, не спрашивает: мало ли, может поссорились, ещё заденет чуткую сынминову натуру.  
А как чинить – не знает, поэтому надо осторожней быть.  
Пока к кабинету идут, видят: стол какой-то на проходе на втором этаже стоит.  
Там какие-то бумаги, табличка «Задай свой вопрос юристу».

Что вообще можно спросить у юриста?

Посадят ли его, если он человека убьет?  
Сам знает, посадят.  
Хотя, конечно же, надо сначала этого юриста увидеть. Мало ли, Хан что-то интересное придумает.

А может и не придумает. Он, конечно, после встречи с Минхо больно задумчивый стал, но, кажется, мысли эти не в то русло идут.

Окей, биология никогда особо увлекательной не была, можно над всякой хуйней подумать. Ведь как жить, не задав вопрос юристу. А то вдруг этот чувак на день приехал и потом он жалеть будет, как мама Чонина о некупленном платье десятилетней давности.

Конечно, сначала стоит посмотреть на этого самого юриста. Может он вообще спросит у него что-то вроде: «Вы уголовник?».  
Надо дождаться просто.  
Хотя время на все это будет только после второго урока, химии.

Там, вроде, какой-то новый учитель заменять будет. А так как все знают, что на уроках-заменах можно творить всякую дикую хрень, его тоже «проходным» назвать можно.

Только Феликс нихуя не понял, почему Джисон, что-то оживлённо рассказывающий Хёнджину, сидящему перед ним, как-то резко обомлел, когда заменяющий учитель зашёл.

Вроде ничего особенного: просто молодой парень, окей, в водолазке, Хан их не любит, но так-то у них и до этого такие учителя были.

Феликс даже помнит, как одного из таких учителей у них в школе избили за то, что к ученице приставал. Избил, кстати, парень той самой девушки. Он из школы потом уволился, неловко было.

А этот… Ну, зашёл в класс, сказал заткнуться тем ублюдкам, которые еще не, но более вежливо, представился, сказав называть его Мистер Ли, потом начал объяснять план урока:

— Сейчас вы открываете параграф, я показываю вам презентацию, вы записываете основные понятия, — садится за учительский стол, — и, если останется время, можете заняться своими делами. Если тихо сидеть будете. Если нет — будем решать задачи на новую тему.

Сначала все шло хорошо.

Но потом всё пошло как обычно.

Кто-то с задней парты хотел кинуть самолетик на первую, вероятно, чтобы доставить какое-то послание, но неудачно промахнулся и попал прямо в учителя, а некоторые (и Джисон) в кулак от смеха прыснули.  
И по нему видно было, как это его самолюбие задело.

— Всё же решать задачи мы будем.

♡♡♡

— К доске пойдёт, — пробегается глазами по списку, — Хан Джисон, — и поворачивается к классу.

Тот на месте подпрыгивает, говорит, что он не болтал и не кидал даже ничего, к нему-то какие претензии.

А Мистер Ли смотрит, молчит, а потом начинает:

— У тебя в кармане телефон, ты знал, что носить его так нерекомендуемо, а так же многие сходятся на мнении, что могут быть проблемы в будущем с половой системой. Если по-простому, у тебя не будет детей.

— И из-за этого я должен идти к доске?  
— Да, а как иначе.

И Хан, между прочем пересилив себя, идёт к доске, прихватив тетрадку. Не то чтобы она ему сильно поможет, но попытаться стоит.

— Данные для решения задачи на доске, — а потом тихо добавляет, садясь на место учителя, как бы и являясь учителем, но Джисону это все жутко стремно и непривычно, — удачи.

Хочется конечно сказать, мол, блять, спасибо нахуй, в пол поклониться и уйти отсюда подальше, но тогда у него будут как минимум проблемы, а от Наён-нуны он и так недавно получал и за жизнь, и за смерть, и так, на будущее.

А потом, на удивление, решать начинает.

— Мин… Мистер Ли, так правильно? — о да, Джисон, осталось только учителя по имени назвать, при том, что он его даже не называл.  
— Да, всё верно, молодец. Можете собираться, — поворачиваетчя к классу, а потом обратно к Джисону, — а ты – не носи телефон в карманах.

— Не выходите из класса до звонка.  
Где-то в конце класса слышится «ага, конечно», а значит, ученики ещё способны думать после всех этих тем.  
А вот Хан на Минхо до сих пор волчонком смотрит.

Звонок.

Джисон к Феликсу подходит, говорит, что ему надо проблемы по оценкам решить, но попозже на того юриста посмотреть-поглазеть или спросить что-нибудь подойдет.  
И ведёт себя жутко подозрительно, но Ликс не Ликс, если бы он не согласился.

Ликс спускается на второй этаж, Джисон на месте остаётся, ждёт, пока все из класса выйдут, а Минхо всё сидит, смотрит. Ухмыляется.

Всё, все ушли.

— А какого… Черта ты тут делаешь? — наглым пытается казаться, но голос чертовски дрожит.  
— Я же писал, что работу нашёл. Ты что, не помнишь? — обиду изображает, — я думал, ты хотя бы немного знаешь, что у меня в жизни происходит…— встает, проходит немного и, в итоге, опирается на первую парту, Джисону в глаза смотрит, — Я, кстати, сюда, в этот город скоро переезжаю, если ты не запамятовал, — а Джисон стоит, как рыбка, рот откроет, сказать что-то хочет, но закрывает, понимает, не стоит оно того, — и тебе стоит прекратить носить телефон в джинсах, я же о тебе беспокоюсь, ну Сон-а.  
Хан телефон достаёт, набирать что-то начинает, а потом заканчивает резко, телефон в карман рюкзака убирает.  
К двери идёт, но перед Минхо останавливается, — проверь лс, бро, — и уходит.  
Ли к столу идёт, телефон берет, ключи.

**[J.One]** : чтоб ты знал, ты всегда можешь переехать ко мне ;))))  
**[Minhao]** : я не выдержу видеть твоё лицо каждый день

♡♡♡

Феликс только с лестницы в холл второго этажа выходит, как видит толпу зевак вокруг стола того самого юриста.  
Ли подходит, Хёнджина с Сынмином видит, а юрист этот рассказывает что-то про то, как можно избежать наказания, шутит иногда, но заканчивает тем, что закон лучше не нарушать.

Все кивают, будто урок важный усвоили. Феликс тоже, а что, будто он не все.

На табличке, стоящей на столе, — Чанбин, хотя Ликс его и без этого узнал. Нет, ну подборок этот не узнать – пиздец сложно.  
И вообще, для Феликса, который пропитался речами рисующего Сынмина запомнить черты лица, а может даже пропорции, вполне легко распознает. Но для этого нужен карандашик, Сынмин и руки, которые не будут трястись.

Из этого всего есть только Сынмин, но к нему в подарок идёт Хёнджин, так что спасибо, не надо.

Феликс стоит, смотрит. В голове перекати поле, что сказать – не знает.

В голове мысль пролетает:  
«А что бы сделал Хан?» Над головой чуть ли не в буквальном смысле, лампочка загорается. Хотя проводку в школе поменять все же стоило бы.

Подходит и спрашивает прямо:  
— Извините, — голос дрогнул на половине слова, но зато парень оборачивается на него, — у вас парень есть?  
— Парня нет, но есть статья конституции, где весьма мило и доходчиво намекают на то, что несовершеннолетним не стоит… Встречаться с совершеннолетними, — и, чёрт возьми, подмигивает.

Неожиданно пиздец, Феликс аж дернулся.

— Спасибо, — но вежливость на первом месте.  
Идёт к Сынмину с Хёнджином, говорит:  
— Вы ж слышали, да? —идут к кабинету, где должен следующий урок проходить, а на вопрос ему две головы кивают, — как думаете, что значило это «встречаться»?  
— Сексом трахаться, — тут же отвечает Хёнджин, за что получает подзатыльник от Сынмина.  
— Ты в храме науки, можно немного уважения?  
— Уважаю только Мистера Туана за количество книг, прочитанных им.  
— Мило.

♡♡♡

Феликс потом на переменах тоже этого парня видит. Он то за тем столом сидит, то с учителями общается, то с учащимися.  
Вообще, складывается ощущение, как бы сказал их учитель литературы, воспитанного молодого человека.  
Но Ли однажды в глазах у него кое-что замечает. Ту самую, простую человеческую… Заебанность.  
Видит и круги под глазами, которые даже косметикой скрыть не выходит.  
Но все же, красится он лучше, чем большая часть его одноклассниц.

Сидят на истории, интересно невероятно.  
Все тупо сидят и переписываются, ну, кроме Сынмина.  
Сынмин сидит, слушает, записывает и Хёнджина под бок пинает, мол, чего не слушаем, а?

♡♡♡

**[Korm dlya koshek]** : Та хуйня которой ты замазываешь следы весёлых ночей как называется?  
**[Korm dlya koshek]** : Тоналка или консилер¿? ¿  
**[Jin+]** : На шее или лице???  
**[Jin+]** : Каких именно ВеСеЛыХ НоЧеЙ¿?  
**[Jin+]** : Наш Ликси вовзрослел¿??? ~~~  
**[Korm dlya koshek]** : Эээм  
**[Korm dlya koshek]** : Неа  
**[Jin+]** : : (.  
**[Korm dlya koshek]** : Помнишь юриста того?  
**[Jin+]** : ага  
**[Jin+]** : Жгучий брюнет в твоём вкусе ставлю на то что вы начнете встречатся с ним лет через пять так усыновите Чонина и будете жить счастливо на берегу моря в лесу и водить хоровод с комарами  
**[Korm dlya koshek]** : Лять, захлопнись  
Неа  
**[Korm dlya koshek]** : : ((((  
**[Korm dlya koshek]** : Так в чем вопрос  
**[Korm dlya koshek]** : У него даже косметос не может скрыть синя4ки под глазами  
**[Jin+]** : Оу  
**[Jin+]** : Ну, сочувствую ему  
**[Korm dlya koshek]** : Так чем глаза мазюкают чтобы не было видно что ты не спал 72 часа?  
**[Jin+]** : Бля, Ликс, это просто лучшая подводка к вопросу я видел  
**[Korm dlya koshek]** : А теперь оТвЕт  
**[Jin+]** : Ну, консиллер  
**[Korm dlya koshek]** : пасиба  
**[Korm dlya koshek]** : А ещё он красится пизже тебя  
**[Jin+]** : Захлопнись  
**[Jin+]** : Надеюсь тебя на физике спросят  
**[Korm dlya koshek]** : И иди читай параграф  
**[Jin+]** : Х о р о ш о: (((

♡♡♡

Школа быстро заканчивается в этот день. Да и почти без происшествий.  
Как оказалось, тот парень, проводивший у них химию, друг Хана, а ещё новый учитель биологии.  
Замечательно.  
А Феликс ведь говорил, что ему интересно, как выглядит этот чертовски красивый друг. Но, все же, это выбор Джисона — не показывать его миру (в лице Феликса).  
А если бы показал, Ли бы не тупил на уроке.

Потом их ещё всем классом сняли с физкультуры и конечно же, в сопровождении учителя повели поговорить на тему законов, прав, обязанностей и морали.  
А там был этот юрист, Чанбин. И ещё школьный психолог, но это его меньше как-то волновало.  
И с ними этот юрист, оказавшийся немного не юристом ещё, а обучающимся на эту профессию человеком, говорил так же мило и приветливо, как с второклашками.

А потом звонок на перемену, но их не отпустили. Хотя вины Бина в этом так-то и нет.  
И тогда Хёнджин вспомнил, как ему брат, Джебом, историю рассказывал, как их в школе на час оставили, чтобы слушать истории про пасечников.  
Вроде как профориентация называется, говорил, скукота неимоверная.  
То есть, классу Джебома на протяжении часов двух рассказывал какой-то пассечник, у которого, между прочим, не было пальца, как замечательно работать с пчелками.  
А ещё соты притащил. Они воняли.

А вот класс Феликса не на час оставляют, а всего на двадцать минут от силы.  
Но они и так все заныть успевают.  
А потом студент, который, как понял Ли, что-то вроде помощника психолога был, говорит, что все окончено и они могу быть свободны. И улыбается.  
А в глазах всё та же заебанность.

Ну, а завтра по расписанию биология четвертым, и Феликс чувствует, что для Джисона она гладко не пройдёт.

А потом начинается какая-то череда очень странных событий.

Потому что настолько часто встречаться с человеком, которого фактически не знаешь, пиздец странно.  
Как будто ты его сталкеришь и следуешь по пятам: на учёбу за ним, на работу, подработку, к друзьям, от любовницы, к маме на рождество…  
Страшно становится.

Вообще, серьёзных их пересечений было всего штуки три, но Феликса и это пугает что-то.  
Ему девочки в любви за школой не признавались, не сталкерил никто, хотя на счёт последнего он пиздец как не уверен, мало ли, сталкеры эти ваши…  
До добра не доводят.  
Услышь эти размышления Джисон, он, наверное, не удержался и сказал бы что-нибудь. Например, про то, что каждому второму сталкеру, по статистике, созданной у него в голове, ломают ноги и сталкивают того в подвал.  
И если уж за Феликсом наблюдает сталкер, возможно, прямо сейчас, то у Хана плохие новости для них обоих.

Но как же хорошо, что Хан не обитает в черепной коробке Ли. Вот правда, так жить легче.

Первое их пересечение со странным Со Чанбином происходит в школе. Как Феликс в итоге понял, Чанбин — студент, которого от университета отправили заманивать в их ряды новых юристов, ну, и ещё рассказать о законах, их соблюдении и важности этого всего.  
Чанбин тогда может и выглядел дружелюбно, но круги под глазами, будто бы он не спал последние семьдесят два часа, никто не отменял.

Вторая их встреча происходит в кафешке, в которой они, вообще-то, еще в прошлый раз, и все не пошло по пизде почему-то.

А в этот… Он когда туда пришёл с Сынмином и одним их знакомым, Ёндже, и Феликса чуть ли не на пороге с ног сбивают.

Сбивает. Он.

Сначала матерится, говорит, что, блять, вообще-то смотреть надо, куда прешь, а потом стоит секунд пять и резко начинает извиняться, кофе за счёт заведения предлагает.

Ну а что Феликс? Он просто не отказывается, так сказать, плывет по течению.

Потом ещё вывод делает, мол, неудачником быть не так уж плохо.

Третья — в цветочном, где Уджин-хён работает. В тот момент Феликс реально задумался, следит ли за ним кто-то через этого парня или сам этот парень. Но надеется, что совпадения.

Ли тогда пошёл купить цветочков, праздник какой-то тупой был, типа дня пылесоса, и вот, почему бы не поздравить с прекрасным днём Чонина. И вот пошёл он, выходной как раз, солнечно, снег под ногами похрустывает, а потом он в этот магазин заходит и видит Чанбина. Опять.

Он на прилавке задремал, сидит себе спокойно. Хотя да, это куда лучше, чем спать, работая в кафе, в котором всегда полно народа.  
Его даже звон колокольчиков не разбудил, потрясающе. Только поморщился в полудреме и голову от света, который прямо в глаза, хоть и закрытые, слепил, отвернул.

Вроде даже и будить-то его не хочется. Понимает, устал человек.  
Но если не выполнять на работе обязанностей, порученных на тебя, вроде бы, штраф заставляют платить или что-то вроде…  
— Ну что ж, Чанбин-хён, на другом свете тогда уж выспишься, — шепчет еле слышно.

И будит.

Чанбин в первые минуты пробуждения на котеночка похож, Ли замечает, хмурится, глаза прикрывает, жмурится.

А потом на месте подскакивает.

— Извините, можете сделать букет? Из тех ромашек, — рукой показывает.  
— Да, конечно…— оглядывается растрепанно, смотрит, куда Ли указывает, — только из ромашек или с чем-то ещё?  
— Ну, мне особо без разницы…  
— Хорошо, — встаёт.  
К цветам подходит, берет, стебли особо длинные отрезает.  
Оберточную бумагу берет, режет. В другую руку какие-то белые маленькие цветочки берет, как незабудки, только ещё меньше. Дыхание ребёнка(?) называются.  
Все в бумагу оборачивает. Ленту отрезает, обвязывает вокруг, концы закручивает.  
И протягивает.  
— Вот, Ваш букет, — Феликс засмотрелся: интересно смотреть, как другие люди работают, особенно, если хорошо у него это получается, а Ли вздрагивает и голову поднимает, — с Вас пять тысяч вон.  
— Вот, — протягивает.  
Со деньги пересчитывает, в кассу забивает, букет отдаёт.  
Ну что, обмен произошёл, можно и к Чонину идти.  
Он определённо рад будет. Если потом не покусает – вообще огонь.

♡♡♡

Раннее утро. Снег идёт. Ещё фонари горят, и снега так много, что от него можно увидеть тени на земле. Как будто множество пауков ползают, только сейчас зима.  
Горло от мороза режет, щеки пылают.  
Ходить в школу через парк несомненно увлекательно, Феликс считает, но увидеть утром человека в одной кожанке как-то… Как минимум – странно, как максимум –…  
— Эм, — запинается, — Чанбин-хён? — на него голову поднимают, — У вас все в порядке?  
— Да, — даже взгляда не поднимает, — иди уже, а то в школу опоздаешь.  
— Хорошо, — а Феликсу стыдно становится, что вообще в чужие дела полез. Мало ли, может и не холодно человеку, и все замечательно, а он тут вмешивается.  
И уходит.  
Как ему и сказали.  
В школе – как всегда: Джисон, который пришёл чуть ли не за час до занятий, чтобы выглядеть прекрасно, а Сынмин полузагробным голосом предполагает, что это все ради нового биолога. А Хан на это ничего кроме «Ага, конечно» и выдавить-то не может.  
Вообще осталось не так много времени до Нового года. Буквально, чуть меньше месяца — и праздник.

А с родителями его встречать не хочется.

♡♡♡

— Да забей на него, — и Сынмин включает свет.  
— Выключил свет, блять.  
— Я не блять, я Сынмин.  
— Неа, моя личная блядь.  
— Ой, а давайте вы потом этого, того…— Феликс влезает, — я тут страдаю вообще-то.  
— Не страдай тогда, — и Джисона обнимают.  
— Можно поинтересоваться, почему с нами вообще учитель биологии? — Хёнджин выключает свет сам, — мы у меня дома вообще-то.  
— А ещё это молодёжная туса, — дополняет Феликс.  
— То есть, вы намекаете, что я не молодёжный?  
— Ага.  
— Сонни, признаки высокоорганизованности.  
—Эм…— Хан поворачивается в объятиях лицом к Минхо, — я ебу что ли.  
— Вы остаетесь после уроков, Мистер Хан.  
— Бля, бро, земля пухом.  
—У-ны-ни-е, — Сынмин падает на плечо Хёнджину.  
— Го сыграем во что-нибудь?..  
— Фанта.  
— Будет весело.  
— Я вам не верю.  
— Кошачий ты корм, успокойся.  
— Та я всё о том парне думаю…  
— А всё потому, что надо брать номер того, кто нравится.  
— Советы надо раньше давать.  
— Мы играть-то будем?  
— Ой, старикашка, не лезьте.  
— Хёнджин, не нарывайся.  
— Сначала вы поясните, как играть в фанту эту вашу.  
— Может в камень-ножницы-бумагу?  
— На желание.  
—Договорились.

♡♡♡

— В смысле в юбке.  
— В прямом.  
— Я тоже хочу.  
— Чонин, зачем?  
— Хочу.  
—Тогда юбки с Джисона.


	7. Pero mejor quitar la falda

— Почему я не могу пойти в колготках, как Чонин? — стонет Джисон, натягивая чулки.  
— Колготки снимать неудобно. Лично я предпочитаю чулки, — спокойно отвечает Минхо, наблюдая за сложившейся картиной, подперев рукой голову.  
— Раз «предпочитаешь» — носи.  
Джисон, его Джисон, сейчас стоит в одном свитере и надевает чертовы чулки. Как он сообщил – «юбку в школе переодену», а вот в саму школу придёт в джинсах, потому что «ну хён, я же замерзну».  
— Сон-и, если сегодня – день непослушания, это не значит, что ты должен опаздывать. Ты и меня задерживаешь. Нам пора идти.  
— Вот и иди, я лучше дома останусь.  
— Джисон.  
— Минхо.  
— Для тебя — Минхо-хён.  
— Да-да, я готов.

♡♡♡

— А Чонин-то у нас рисковый парень, — присвистывает Сынмин в тот момент, когда Ян подходит к их компании на первой большой перемене.  
— По-моему, ему в кайф, — бурчит Джисон уже в юбке, подол свитера теребит, взгляды на себе сомнительные ловит.  
Ну и, по мнению друзей, Хан уж слишком часто одёргивает, уже по его мнению, «ну слишком короткую юбку», украденную у Наён.  
«Взятую в долг» — собственный разум исправляет.

Ну а ещё молится, чтобы Минхо не вызвал его через пару уроков к доске.

Чонин, когда подходит к друзьям, крутится показательно, будто бы обязан показать, что ему всё идёт и вообще ему классно, вы не можете его за это осуждать.

Но вот взгляды девочек, проходящих мимо, вполне себе осуждают.

«Вот нам повезло возле зеркала встать», — Джисон думает. Взглядом по самому себе пробегает.  
Кроссовки – не его, у Минхо украдены. Юбка — Наён. Свитер — его самого, джисонов.  
«А вот чулочки Минхо только для меня покупал» — проносится.  
Вообще-то ему не впервой — вот так. Однажды на Новый год. Ещё в детском саду. Потом когда надо было в клуб по акции «красивым девушкам – вход бесплатный» пройти…

На Чонине юбка — чёрная, тоже у сёстры краденная. И кофта Чонина — розовая, в лучших традициях мультиков Барби. Туфли — строгие, чёрные. Будто не из гардероба Яна.  
Портфель на одном плече — тоже розовый. Как бы Хёнджин сказал — «сучий розовый».

— Черт, раз такая туса, надо было и вас принарядить, а то как серые грустные мыши, — и на последнем слове акцент такой, что хоть оглохни — услышишь.  
— Я пас, — первый говорит Хван.  
— Я тоже, — и Феликс тут же.  
— Не, ну будто кто-то сомневался, что Хёнджин пас...  
— Смешно.  
— Я знаю. Но знаете ли вы, почему?  
— Агх, ну и?  
— Потому что я человек с полным доминированием правого полушария, что ж ещё, — Хан говорит это так, будто это — его личное достижение.  
— Значит, ты нетворческий, вероятно.  
— Я классная бездарность, вероятно.  
— А Сынмин что, не пас? Ждать тебя в наши ряды?  
— Не пас, но я против.  
— Эх, и не увидим мы нашего Сынмин-щи в юбочке....  
— Потеря потерь... — и вид трагично потерянного котенка.  
— А я видел, — и смеётся весьма сомнительно.  
Все на него смотрят непонимающе, исключая Сынмина, который, излучая пассивную агрессию, не сулит ничего хорошего. Но Хёнджин смеётся.  
Всегда смеётся.

— Феликс, пофоткаешь меня после уроков? — и Ян строит глазки, — мне надо… — запинается, — для друга.  
— Не завидуют я твоему другу конечно… — Феликс улыбается, понимая кто этот друг — но договорились.  
— Ой, а можешь и меня?.. — у Джисона не добро блестят глаза, — тоже надо для одного друга, — и подмигивает.  
— Оу, Ликс, я посмотрю, ты популярен среди девочек, — Хенджин, — мои поздравления.

♡♡♡

— Слышал про одну трансвеститку, изнасилованную более двух тысяч раз. Вот смотрю я на тебя и думаю, — Югём закидывает руку на плечо Хана, — ты так же что ли хочешь? — и ухмыляется.  
— Нет, пока что, — отворачивается.  
— Пока что? Если что — зови. Могу устроить, — подключается Бэмбэм.  
— Не, ну от малыша Чонин-и не ожидал, м-да.  
— Я не твой малыш.  
— Ну а чей же тогда, м?  
— Мой, — появляется Хенджин как будто до этого его рядом не было.  
— Познакомимся? — Югем подходит ближе, а Джисон скидывает его руку.  
— Если продолжите приставать к девочкам, то познакомитесь только со мной, — и все собравшиеся оборачиваются. А там — Мистер Ван.  
— Оу, тогда мы лучше пойдём, — Хенджин хватает Яна за руку, вот Джисону попадает по ткани рукава свитера, растягивая вязку. Но уперто тащит всех на третий этаж.

Ну а некие «обидчики» остаются в компании мистера Вана.

♡♡♡

— Что у вас по физкультуре? Четыре, надеюсь, — смеётся директор, — но вы определённо не особо умны, раз решили убегать от самого спортивного человека в этом здании.  
— Но…  
— Да, девочки? — директор Пак переводит взгляд с «ужасных нарушителей спокойствия» на «бедненьких моих девочек».  
— Я парень…  
— Да что вы стесняетесь, сейчас такое вполне нормально…  
— Можно идти? — тихо Чонин спрашивает.  
— Да-да, конечно, — Джисон на пятках поворачивается к выходу, — только, — и останавливается, — хей, Хан, — начинает директор Пак, — где кроссовки купил? Ну, знаешь, будем с тобой бро по обуви, все дела…  
— Извините, забыл, — и идёт к выходу, — до свидания, — и ему тем же отвечают. А вот Ян уже снаружи ждёт.  
— Так, а вот вас, молодые люди, никто отсюда не отпускал, — говорит Югему и БэмБэму, которые хотели уйти под шумок.

♡♡♡

Биология. Джисон весь урок просидел, рисуя конспект, и слава его молитвам — его не спрашивали.  
Минхо на него смотрит.  
Но ничего не говорит. Ну правда, лучше бы говорил. А то очень страшно.  
Мистер Ли идёт по списку класса. Хван, Чон, Ким, Ван, Мин, Кан…

— Хан. Хорошая девочка, ставлю пять.

Класс возмущается, говорят, мол, он и слова не сказал, какого черта. Тем более он не девочка.  
Джисон старательно сдерживает улыбку и вспоминает все молитвы, которые знает. Он же так легко не уйдёт, да?

А вот и нет, уйдёт.

— Ну и какого хуя сейчас было? — спрашивает Джисон, выбегая из кабинета.  
— Кто-то к тебе неровно дышит, — смеётся Хёнджин.  
— Мы друзья, — по слогам проговаривает Хан, — ты же знаешь, что необязательно трахать всех своих друзей?  
— Спасибо, приму к сведенью.

♡♡♡

«И выходит, что парня этого… Чанбина! Я смогу найти, только если буду искать его на работе…  
А зачем? Он, конечно, весь из себя такой классный, тёмный и таинственный, но какого черта тогда…  
И зачем он работает в кафе, которое всей своей атмосферой намекает, что посещать его должны котики? Ну да, ещё Чонин.  
Но ему идёт униформа, знаете, эх…  
Поздравляю, Феликс Ли, ты влюбился с первого взгляда.  
Так, если найти минусы в человеке, то, может, и «влюбленность» уйдет.  
Он старше. Это не круто.  
Хотя вот Джисону с мистером Ли классно стильно молодежно, учитывая то, что мистер Ли у нас — чертов учитель биологии.  
Может, и мы бы с ним сошлись.  
Нет!  
Ещё у него подбородок острый. Как обниматься с человеком, если ты постоянно боишься умереть из-за расколотого черепа. Ну или плеча.  
Хотя если он любит, когда его обнимают, а не он… Чёрт, почему это так мило.  
Ещё он чертов факбой. Может, он и на вторую половинку тоже забьет, зачем с таким что-то вообще иметь.  
А то вдруг он…»  
— Феликс! — кричит Чонин, — чего в облаках летаешь?  
— Он влюбился, — отвечает за него Джисон.  
— А по-моему не я, — и смотрит в упор на Хана.  
— Не говори, пожалуйста, таким голосом, я плакать буду.  
— Это мой обычный голос.  
— Он низкий и угрожающий.  
— Тебе кажется.  
— Феликс, можешь меня тут сфоткать? — тянет Ян, прерывая бессмысленный спор.  
— Ага-ага, конечно.

♡♡♡

— Как хоть принца твоего зовут? — Хан стягивает с себя чёртову юбку с закрытыми шторами, обещая больше никогда не надевать подобное.  
— Не узнал ещё… Но, — восклицает, — вчера вечером на улице пересекнулись, и знаешь что? Он на меня смотрел так, будто в юбке был я, а не ты сегодня.  
— Ой, и не напоминай… Так, стоп, — в упор смотрит, — а с чего это ты у нас под ночь по улицам гуляешь?  
— Тебя ебет?  
— Ну не мои проблемы, что он тебя не ебет.  
— Он меня не ебет, и ладно. Переключусь на что-нибудь, и нормально будет, — и Феликс падает на кровать.  
—А вот этот ход мыслей мне уже нравится. Надеюсь, что ты на геометрию не переключишься. Она отстой, — надевает спортивки, вроде только постиранные, но с какого-то перепугу они уже все в кошачьей шерсти.  
— На зло тебе займусь химией.  
— Я буду у тебя списывать.  
— Не посмеешь.  
— Ты меня плохо знаешь.  
— Нет, ты.  
— Ты меня придумал.  
— Согласен. Такого идиота не может существовать в реальности, уж прости.  
— Так, ты меня напугал, — Джисон взволновано прыгает на кровать, — ткни в меня.  
— Нет.  
— А как ты тогда проверишь, придумал ли ты меня, а?  
— Смирюсь, что ты придуманный.  
— Я обиделся.  
— Я тоже.

♡♡♡

«Даже чертовому Джону Ватсону говорили начать вести свой блог, чтобы справиться с внешним стрессом, чем я-то хуже?» — Феликс думает, — «Твиттер», — там Хёнджин сидит, вроде пока не жалуется.  
— М-да, там же еще зарегистрироваться надо… — говорит сам себе.

И через семь минут открывает вкладку.

«Надо на кого-то подписаться…», — в стену смотрит. Обои в некоторых местах по чуть-чуть отклеиваются из-за постоянной влажности, — «Хенджин. Через него, может, и найду кого.»

**[Korm dlya koshek]** : Здравствуйте  
**[Jin+]** : Хей  
**[Korm dlya koshek]** : Это Сынмин?  
**[Jin+]** : А что, похоже?  
**[Korm dlya koshek]** : Так только он пишет  
**[Jin+]** : Но я просто написал хей-  
**[Korm dlya koshek]** : в этом вся проблема  
Так пишет только Сынмин  
**[Jin+]** : Ну ебать ты детектив конечно  
**[Korm dlya koshek]** : Ну так ты кто?  
**[Jin+]** : я — это ты из будущего  
**[Korm dlya koshek]** : ой не хотел бы я быть тобой бро  
**[Jin+]** : я тоже бро  
**[Korm dlya koshek]** : >:0  
**[Jin+]** : нахуя написал то бро, а????  
**[Korm dlya koshek]** : Ну так кто это  
**[Jin+]** : Не ну ты что реально думаешь что я похож на Сынмина?  
Мне хочеца плакать  
**[Korm dlya koshek]** : Плачь  
**[Jin+]** : ты ужасный человек  
**[Korm dlya koshek]** : Знаю уже  
Ну так вот-  
**[Jin+]** : что надо  
**[Korm dlya koshek]** : Джин блять сбил-  
Я хочу тусить в твиттере  
**[Jin+]** : умничек  
Ты эволюционировал  
Так и быть, разрешаю тусить  
**[Korm dlya koshek]** : Нет всмысле я хотел  
Придумай мне ник, а  
**[Jin+]** : угадай с трёх раз что я предложу  
**[Korm dlya koshek]** : что же  
**[Jin+]** : посмотри наверх  
**[Korm dlya koshek]** : потолок?  
**[Jin+]** : не так высоко  
**[Korm dlya koshek]** : стена?  
**[Jin+]** : ниже  
**[Korm dlya koshek]** : пол?  
**[Jin+]** : мужской,  
но  
это не то  
выше  
**[Korm dlya koshek]** : плинтус?  
**[Jin+]** : Выше  
**[Korm dlya koshek]** : стена блять  
**[Jin+]** : на ник бл свой посмотри  
**[Korm dlya koshek]** : ну смотрю  
**[Jin+]** : ну смотри мне  
**[Korm dlya koshek]** : ну и что же ты предлагаеш  
**[Jin+]** : ну тут все дело в том что ты хочешь увидеть  
**[Korm dlya koshek]** : ну уж точно не тебя  
**[Jin+]** : фи как грубо  
**[Korm dlya koshek]** : я любя  
**[Jin+]** : но короче вискас  
ты знаешь что делать  
**[Korm dlya koshek]** : ага спасибо люблю целую  
**[Jin+]** : нет спасибо Мин заревнует  
**[Korm dlya koshek]** : боже что за женатик  
**[Jin+]** : привет я Хенджин  
давай дружить блять  
**[Korm dlya koshek]** : привет я Феликс  
давай дружить  
**[Jin+]** : теперь мы бро???  
**[Korm dlya koshek]** : навеки бро  
**[Jin+]** : бро

Ли закрывает вкладку с диалогом и открывает другую.

Зарегистрироваться?

Феликс жмёт кнопку.

_Внести номер_ — Феликс вбивает.  
_Придумать некий супер оригинальный ник_ — есть.

Ну, Ли так думает. На деле — занят.

И вот теперь Феликс никому особо умному писать не хочет и начинает думать сам.

В голову всё лезет двоюродная сестра, Мина. Девушка замечательная, если бы не её желание накормить любого манной кашей.

«Фе», — думает, — «тоже мне, вспомниться».

А потом ещё и вспоминает, что ни разу не видел её с кем-то, кто не является родственником или «партнёром по бизнесу».

«Думаю, это всё из-за каши», — голос внутри повторяет, — «не люби она манку – давно бы нашла себе кого-нибудь», — но Ли подобный бред отметает.

«Я не видел тебя ни с кем…» «Mono — Один.»

— Ну окей, хоть что-то сам придумал, — бурчит под нос, вбивая новый никнейм, — Черт, — это имя уже использовано, — ну и кто этот идиот, который додумался до этой херни? — и просто удваивает вторую «n».*

@monominnna Hello everyone it's my first tweet.

Ну, а дальше что?

Через номер телефона Хёнджина находит, а через Хвана — людей.

Ли утягивает, но во всяком случае это лучше, чем жизнь.

♡♡♡

— Фу, зависимый, — Хан поясничает.  
— Ну хотя бы не как ты – от человека.  
— Это ещё хуже, — вздыхает, — знаешь, что я тебе скажу…  
— Что же? — перебивает, сбивая с мрачного настроя Джисона.  
— Никогда не влюбляйся.  
— Ничего обещать не могу, но в тебя точно нет.  
— Вот и умница.

Темнеет рано, а Хан каждый день стремится запечатлеть закат. Залезает на стол и открывает окно.  
А в лицо сразу же холодный воздух. И пока Джисон закат фоткает, Феликс «запечатляет» Хана. И выкладывает в твиттер.

Всё, что происходит — в твиттер.

«Если умру, и мой тви найдут, » — думает, — «будет легко узнать большинство причин.»

Плакат – блестящий, на стене последние лучи солнца отражает, светится будто.

А вот Феликсу время от времени потухнуть хочется. Но как так, вся жизнь ещё впереди, нельзя.

На спинку дивана откидывается, ⁴— насколько всё пойдёт по пизде, если влюблюсь, м?  
— Очень-очень сильно, — со стола слезает.  
— Ну и зачем ты тогда влюбился?  
— Без этого… Не живётся.  
— Но до этого же как-то жил.  
— Ну да. У меня были раскраски.  
— Не, ну раскраски — это жизнь, — Феликс от скуки ютуб открывает.

Телевизор на фоне вещает что-то про то, что на самом деле до семнадцатого века зимы не существовало, и в её появлении виноваты люди, которые копали твердую землю и сдвинули Землю с орбиты, по которой мы все на самом деле должны идти, и в итоге человечество медленно уходит от солнца и умрёт в мучениях, потому что все дураки, и только репортеры нашего канала красавчики, не переключайтесь. Ещё б это слушал кто-то.

Приложение ютуба же навязчиво предлагает посмотреть или чей-то очередной клип, или как сделать самый лучший дешёвый прозрачный слайм из говна и палок и при этом заработать на этом. Но Феликс всё проматывает. Скучно.

— Ебать, мне выдало видео о главных страхах лесбиянок, — и хочет уже пролистнуть, потому что основная проблема, «влюбиться в натуралку», написана в самом названии.  
— Го посмотрим, вдруг я когда-нибудь лесбиянкой стану, пригодится, — Хан к другу на диван садится.  
— Ты уже.  
— Спасибо.

Знаю.

Но видео тоже оказывается дико скучное.

@monominnna Почему жить так скучно, а?

А видео, переведенное с телефона на экран телевизора, всё никак не хочет усваиваться в голове, да и девушки на экране только и делают что милуются.

— Ликс, — тянет, — дай телефон, я…  
— Нет.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что у тебя свой есть.  
— То есть, хочешь сказать, — Хан прерывается, — что ты не уважаешь Бритни Спирс?  
— Уважаю, но…  
— Тогда давай включим.  
—…Это не разрешает тебе трогать мой телефон.  
— Жаль  
— Мой телефон — моя жизнь, дорогой.  
— Говоришь как Адлер.  
— Предпочитаю говорить «та женщина», — Хана передразнивает.  
— Хочу на тебя поставить стоны вместо музона.  
— Ставь.  
— Сейчас? — смотрит непонимающе, и определённо с вопросом «нахуя?».  
— Ну да, все равно заняться нечем.  
— Надеюсь, мой ФБРовец аху…— «ненормативная лексика – это плохо, Сон-и, запомни» — в голове голос Минхо всплывает, — очень сильно удивится.  
— Думаю, твой давно уволился.  
— Тогда на его место должен прийти другой человек, которому мне жизнь портить, — и забивает в гугл «стоны женские скачать».

Поставить на звонок? Да

— Контрольный звонок, — Феликс нажимает на кнопку вызова с телефона Джисона.

На всю комнату раздается стон, а Хан смеётся.

— Какой же ты еблан, — заключает Ли.  
— Такой же, как и ты.

@monominnna Народ всем привет, я еблан

И телефон выключает. Но он тут же включается и выдаёт уведомление _о новом реплее на ваш твит_.

@… Абсолютно согласен, бро

А Хан в телефон заглядывает, — О, Ликси нашёл подружку?  
— Если найду — ты первым узнаешь. И эта подружка — дружок, если что.  
— А, ну, то есть, — сбивается, — да, буду ждать.  
—…Или третьим.  
— Ты меня настолько не любишь, да? — наигранно обижается.  
— Но если ты узнаешь первым, то это не мои отношения, а твои.  
— Говорить загадками – это круто, но писец страшно, прекращай.  
— А вот и не буду, — и показывает язык.  
— Но почему третьим-то?  
— Потому что первые два человека это я и тот, с кем я замучу.

♡♡♡

Феликс опять нажимает на иконку твиттера, поднимаясь на кровати.  
Вся лента в сплошных поздравлениях с днём рождения человека, которого ты впервые видишь, но почему-то каждая собака считает нужным его поздравить. А также в мотивациях разной степени паршивости.

@… У тебя все получится, лапусик. @… Доброе утречко @… Не сдохните хотя бы сегодня, а

Феликс всё пролистывает, что-то интересное ищет.

Видит, как зарождаются очередные скандалы, люди строятся, кто-то плачет из-за одиночества, а Феликс-то всего на всего хочет понять, где в его ленте те, на кого он подписывался, а не вот это всё.  
Хёнджин все ещё не хочет в школу, а вот Ли уже всё равно.

Феликс замечает, что ему слишком часто выдаёт один аккаунт, хотя бы потому, что кто-то определённо считает своим долгом что-то лайкнуть, репостнуть, ответить, отметить, и в итоге всё — у него в ленте.

Ли думает, — «эй, надо ответить хотя бы на один такой пост», — поднимается на локтях и листает с чуть большим энтузиазмом.

_Ну и вот, жертва найдена._

@darkkofffe Вы же проведете день хорошо, да, мои зефирки? Сегодня предстоит сложный день, как и всегдa, но это не значит, что мы все должны сдаться, эй. Какие планы на день?

Ли уже пишет, что «желательно просто не сдохнуть», но в один момент смотрит и понимает — ничего он не хочет отправлять.

Но твит в закладки добавляет, а то мало ли, вдруг захочет этого человека найти.

А человека этого найти хочется уже через полчаса.

@monominnna Знаете, такие люди бывают, которые одной оформой в социальной сети могут показать какие они классные, потрясающие и вообще большое упущение, что ты с ними не общаешься. Я, кажется, такого встретил, чо делать. @… Беги пока можешь, чувак @monominnna Походу поздно Прощай бро


	8. como un amigo

— Я поною тут о жизни, ты не против, знаю, — запись голосового сообщения началась, Феликс видит, — мать часто спрашивает что-то вроде: «Эй, Ликс, почему ты так устаешь? Ты же только что и ходишь в школу, да на курсы.» А я так устал, это пиздец. Просто осознаю, что меня так выматывает, блять, школа, — голос дрожит, — надо было тебе заболеть конечно, — замолкает, — мне слишком одиноко, — раздаётся всхлип, — ну и больно.  
И нажимает _«отправить»_.  
— Вай, — начинает новую, — предыдущая вышла какой-то долгой, — всхлип, — может, я много молчал, хотя и не важно. А теперь я плакать, — как и всё до этого, шепотом, продолжает, — ну, знаешь, эмоциональность, все дела.  
«Вообще-то пубертат», — думает Хан, но себя одергивает. Под горячую руку лезть — себе дороже.  
И нажимает на кнопку записи:  
— Но… Хей, мне это знакомо, — «я знаю, что ты не любишь, когда я говорю подобное», — думает, — «надо выразиться хоть немного конкретнее пустой поддержки, а-ля: _«всё будет окейси, бро, не разводим панику»_. — но всё ещё молчит, а потом тяжело вздыхает и начинает говорить просто то, что придет в голову, — ну… Коть, не плачь. Все мы знаем, что школа отстой и вот всё в этом максималистском духе, — останавливается, — «вот черт, что со мной Минхо сделал, пиздец», — но… Может, встретимся как-нибудь на днях?.. Я переживаю.  
А пока Джисон всё это записывает, от Ли ещё одна голосовая приходит:  
— Нет, ну правда, я просто хочу по-человечески отдохнуть. Им что, реально в кайф сидеть с нами на седьмом уроке и пытаться что-то объяснять? Я не понимаю, — голос приглушённый и подавленный, а дыхание сбилось, — нахуя. И ещё субботник завтра… Я правда не понимаю, — и всхлип.  
И опять. Снова и снова. Голосовые сообщения.  
— Я тоже, но… — кашляет. Болезни болеть – это вам не шутки шутить, — ты не можешь сдаться, понимаешь, — вздыхает. — Ликс, отдых — это не для нас, пора уже принять.  
— Да… — Джисон фоном всхлипы, которые больше на скулеж смахивают, слышит, — ну, я думал уговорить мать не идти на этот субботник…— молчание, — но ты знаешь… Я теперь самый худший, неблагодарный сын на всем свете, неценящий то, что он имеет. И ещё учителей я не уважаю. И себя. И родителей. И родителей родителей…  
Хан слушает и всё, что хочется — обнять, утешить, сказать банальное: _«всё будет хорошо»_ , но он не справится, понимает. Минхо говорит, что спасать другого, когда у самого в жизни пиздец полнейший — не лучшая затея.  
Но потом Хан понимает, что у него в жизни-то все в порядке, и беспокоиться вроде не о чем. Кроме Минхо. Мистера Ли. Но Сон слишком уверенный в себе, чтобы не быть уверенным, что Минхо в него втюрился. Влюбился. Или наоборот.  
Какая разница, когда взаимно.  
Но он себя от этих мыслей одергивает. Неправильно. Странно. Совершенно секретно.  
Минхо важен, но здесь и сейчас — Феликс нуждается в поддержке. И он её даст. Постарается. Ли – его, вероятно, лучший друг – будет счастлив.  
В этом хочется быть уверенным, но не всегда получается.  
— Эй, бро… — Хан замолкает, хоть слова и знает. Говорить о важном — больно, — я понимаю, что все сложно, — кашляет, а горло разрывает. Болеть в начале четверти, будучи запертым в четырех стенах, — не то, чего хочет типичный подросток-бунтарь. Только против чего бунтовать – непонятно, — но когда я выйду… Мы справимся, понимаешь?  
Ты многое пережил, я знаю, да и ты… И ты все ещё не под двумя метрами земли. Смысл сдаваться сейчас?  
_Отправить._  
Ответ не приходится ждать долго.  
— Ну, ты прав. Мне резко стало ещё херовее, чем я это начинал, — вздыхает, — мог бы ты просто забыть, что этот диалог существовал?  
— Да, конечно.  
Но не забывает, как бы не хотел.

♡♡♡

Джисон в пятницу – очередную – в больницу приходит. Полно детей до восьми лет, как обычно. Их или поколотить, или обнять хочется. Хотя, в общем, их вообще не хочется.  
Горло больше не болит, а кашель почти прошел. Выписывают, не осматривая.  
Жив — тогда иди в школу.  
Не делать ни одного домашнего задания оказывается очень весело в процессе, но вот итог ужасно выматывающий.

[J.One] Как за три дня успеть сделать четырнадцать на семь предметов?  
[Korm dlya koshek] советую умножить 14 на 7  
[J.One] ну умножил  
[Korm dlya koshek] сколько вышло?  
[J.One] не ебу  
[Korm dlya koshek] ну и делишь на три  
[Korm dlya koshek], а потом умираешь в муках  
[Korm dlya koshek] чем смог помог, а остальное не в моей компетенции  
[J.One] дада спасибо я щастливъ

И Джисон принимается за работу.

♡♡♡

Оказывается, что все это время Сынмин вместе с ним болел и выходит он так же, вместе с Ханом. Только почему-то Джисону дали одну неделю освобождения от физкультуры, а вот Сынмину две. Поэтому он совет, наверное.  
Первый и третий — уроки Мистера Туана. Он конечно классный, но он учитель литературы, что для Феликса, что для Хенджина – это уже приговор к тяжёлому труду.  
_Фе, технари_ — и в общий чат.  
Второй — алгебра, у, обожаемого Хенджином, Мистера Пак Джинена.  
Никто точно не знает, почему он его так любит, но то, что это обожание присутствует, знают все. Хенджин больше Джинена только Сынмина обожать может, но это, как считает Чонин, уже высшая степень гейской помешанности. Но, как замечает этот же самый Чонин, на Джинёне и на Сынмине эта помешанность разная.

Четвертый — сомнительно, но надо. Английский, и Ли учитель жутко бесит, и эта ненависть к ней такая же, как у Хвана любовь к математику. Сильная.  
И никто, как и с математикой Хенджина, не знает, откуда это пошло.  
Потом урок, у которого даже нормального кабинета нет, и поэтому ученики слоняются как побитые котята от кабинета к кабинету. История. Она всегда веселая, потому что ни дня не пройдет, что никого на бутылку не посадили. Но из-за этого знания тоже в заднице. А это ой как не круто.

Потом то, что Хан и Ким ждут невероятно, хоть и просто для того, что б хуи попинать.  
— Буду учить тебя в карты играть, — заявляет Хенджин, хлопнув по плечу Сынмина напряжённой ладонью.  
А тот лишь вздрогнул, но выглядит он как каждая третья жертва домашнего насилия, а это не то, что ты хочешь видеть в своих друзьях в те моменты дня, когда день ещё не наступил.  
— Ты просто хочешь подглядывать, да — Джисон лыбится, как не в себя.  
— Смотря куда.  
— Я, кстати, все ещё тут, вам норм? — Сынмин пытается сделать вид, что его друзья, да и не только, не могут обсуждать его за спиной, стоя прямо перед ним. Но не работает.  
— Да, а что-то должно быть не так? — Хенджин поясничает. Все знают, насколько он иногда может приступами любить Сынмина, а иногда эти приступы сомнительно совпадают с контрольными, самостоятельными и уроками химии. Но иногда объяснить это чем-то помимо какого-нибудь весеннего обострения настолько сложно, что приходится думать на настоящую любовь.  
— Вообще-то неа, не так, — дуется.

Хван только обнимает, хотя и знает, что Сынмин иногда это слишком уж не любит, но знает, что самого его, Хенджина, любит достаточно, чтоб потерпеть эти четыре секунды перед тем, как выскользнуть из объятий.  
И никто так и не понимает, каким образом Ким вообще может выскальзывать из чужих рук.

Потом ещё музыка будет, но на нее всем настолько пофиг, что про нее и слово сказать забывают. И только Ким где-то на самых глубинах подсознания держит всё это.

♡♡♡

Джисон на Феликса нервно косится, уж больно нервный он стал после того их разговора… И вроде и хочет твиттер посмотреть, а так лень. Да ещё и вторжением в частную жизнь чувствуется. Все ведь знают: Твиттер – отражение души.  
А лезть в душу — не всегда лучшая идея.

Полдень, пятый урок, история. После благополучных скитаний по кабинетам, они находят какой-то классный и сидят там. Как обычно ничего не изучая, но и отпустить их учитель не может.  
_Ответственный._

Поэтому Джисон, даже сидя за первой партой, нервные взгляды на своего соседа, Феликса, бросать вполне в состоянии.  
А тот за интернет свой впервые заплатил и что-то вечно в твиттере листает.  
_Люди столько твитов не пишут, сколько он в минуту читает._  
На перемене все пытается выясниться.  
— Мне, кажется, парень один нравится… — стоят возле спортивного зала, учителя ждут. Редко понятно, где этот Мистер Ван постоянно находился. Но что ученики могли точно сказать — не у себя на уроке. Возможно, с Мистером Туаном в столовой. А возможно — в подсобке.  
— Хей Ликси, — БэмБэм неожиданно сзади подходит. Руку на плечо Ли закидывает непонятно зачем,— я от тебя, друг мой, все, что угодно ожидать мог, но не то, что тебе, моему замечательному, нравятся парни, — и последние слова сказаны так громко, что разрешите сдохнуть, и я даже спасибо не скажу.  
— Мне не нравятся парни, — и той же самой кричащей интонацией отвечает. Рука с плеча исчезает. М-да, лезть на человека с хуевым настроением себе дороже.  
— Ну да, оправдывайся теперь.  
— Я не оправдываюсь.  
— Но если что, общество всяких людей любит и принимает, так что ты не волнуйся, наверное, — и уходит к своим собственным друзьям.  
— Во всяком случае...Только не надо… Этого того… Не знаю, чего точно, но уверен, ты меня понять сумел, — Сынмин, без какой-либо спортивной формы, стоит, оперевшись о стену.  
— Гейские страдания? — предлагает Хенджин. А Феликс просто оборачивается на подходящего друга, думая, как он вообще способен слышать их разговоры. Или он является рыбкой, с хорошим слухом, или он прикрепил на Сынмина устройство прослушки. Мало ли что может быть.  
— Или гейские признания?  
— Нет, этим только вы с Джисоном страдаете, — говорит Ли, уже видя недовольное лицо Хана. Но тот, так и не найдя что сказать, просто фыркает.  
— А Сынмин? — начинает Хенджин.  
— Нет, только ты устраиваешь драму, я же вижу. Мы видим.  
— Вот видишь, я же говорил об этом… — заводит шарманку Ким, но его перебивает иногда чрезмерно громкий Джисон.  
— Сколько «мы» у тебя в голове? Давай, сознавайся.  
— Трое, отвечаю.  
— Прямо как в «трёх лицах Евы»…  
— То есть, это очередная отсылка которую, я не понимаю?  
— Да, вероятно, — начинает Феликс.  
— Или же нет, вероятно, — заканчивает Сынмин.  
— Он скорее жив, чем мертв… — Джисон.  
— Или же скорее мертв, чем жив, — завершает весьма глупую, несмешную, непонятную и вообще «не к месту» шутку, которая сама по себе шуткой не являющейся, но под наркотой всё смешно.  
«И как же хорошо, что я не курю» — Ли думает.  
— Ну так… — Джисон тяжело выдыхает, — что там за парень?  
— А. Я из-за вас договорить не успел, — замирает на пару секунд и, когда все ожидают очередное гейство, Ли начинает, по мнению каждого первого Джисона, втирать дичь.  
— Да, мне парень нравится. Но как друг, — на последнем слове такой акцент делает, чтобы, по-видимому, заметили. Но когда ты человек, дружбы с парнем не существует. Хотя не всегда в том, что тебя считают геем, есть какие-то плюсы. Лично Феликс знает только минусы.  
— Он гей?  
— У него есть собака?  
— Он старше тебя?  
— Он младше тебя?  
— Откуда он?  
— Может он кошатник?  
— Он предпочитает жалюзи или шторы?  
— У него точно есть член?  
Сыплются вопросы, и Ли, общавшийся с тем человеком, ну, дня три от силы, просто в ступоре.  
Друзья Феликса уже собираются выдать его этому человеку, а вот стоящий в нескольких метрах от них Югём косится как-то совсем непонимающе.  
И первый начинает отвечать на всё, что навалилось:  
— Не знаю. Была, вроде. Да. Нет. Совершенно без понятия. И нет, мы не будем вычислять людей по айпи, а потом их пиздить, уж прости, Джисон. Да. Все нормальные люди выбирают шторы, ну эй, Сынмин. Поэтому я предположу, что жалюзи. Не уверен. И проверять не собираюсь, — и снова тот самый акцент.

«Но вообще-то в ответ он на меня подписался и в одно время с этим написал что-то вроде: «Окей, сдаюсь. Он милый, и я все-таки подписался на него. И я готов поспорить, что это про меня.» — Он тогда на курсы собирался, и на телефон от приложения одновременно два уведомления пришло. _@darkkkoffee теперь читает вас в ответ_ и _уведомление о новом твите_. В тот день, Ли конечно сомневался, может это и не про него вовсе... Но тогда — он по-настоящему искренне улыбался.

Но никому не признаётся.

Феликс не особо разговор продолжать хочет, и как же кстати, его от него – сомнительно, потому что из неоткуда появившийся, Мистер Ван спасает. Теперь весь класс будет с ним пререкаться, хотя все все знают, что он мужик классный, и ничего страшнее подтягиваний им не светит.  
Остаток перемены — в мужской раздевалке.  
У Джисона и Сынмина — освобождения.  
А Феликс умышленно форму не берет, чтоб сказать, что, мол, так и так, забыл.  
Хёнджин, наоборот, берет, чтобы после пяти минут урока сказать, что его коленка пала смертью храбрых, и: «вы не можете меня не отпустить. Ну пожалуйста».

А ещё Хёнджин карты берёт. Чтобы играть. Ну и чтоб Сынмина научить. Конечно же.

♡♡♡

— В говно?  
— А ты уже?  
— В дурака?  
— Подкидного?  
— Переводного?  
— Окей, — Хёнджин в очередной раз начинает мешать колоду, — Ликс, ты с нами?  
— Не хочу, — отмахивается, — лучше буду Сынминовы карты палить.  
— Мне пали, — наигранно громко, но вроде должно звучать смешно. Ну, Хван старается.  
— А вот и не буду.  
— Ужас, и как теперь жить.  
— Не, ну лучше бы без подкидного было... — Джисон вздыхает.  
— Так веселее будет, если повезёт.

— Где ты эти карты нашел вообще? — Феликс с ними в кругу сидит, хоть и не играет, может и Сынминовы и хенджиновы карты видеть, а вот карты Джисона — нет, он прямо напротив сел. Играют во второй раз, а Ли второй раз отказывается.  
— Эх, помню, как мы с братом в деревне в карты играли, — Хёнджин, чуть что, любит рассказывать ненужные истории, — я тогда тупо на чердаке рылся, нашел карты, — Хван голову опускает, смеясь, а потом поднимает так резко, что волосы назад, — а потом мне пришлось около пяти часов ждать, пока мой брат проснётся.  
— Ты как стервятник звучишь, — пока разговаривают карты сбрасывают.  
— Ну, так и было.  
— У тебя всегда «так и было».  
— Потому что так всегда, ну что я поделаю.  
— Умрёшь может?  
— Я – не ты и даже не Локи, чтобы сдыхать через день, уж прости, Сынминни.  
— Не, ну за Локи ответишь, — Хан вступает.  
— Что поделаешь, ну сдох третий раз подряд, с кем не бывает. На сей раз не воскреснет.  
— Можно ты сдохнешь в первый раз и не воскреснешь?  
— Оп, я согласен. Хотя бы не писать изложение ебаное. Где там мои лезвия...— и как и весь этот разговор, наигранно, тянется к портфелю.  
— То есть, учебник по геометрии ты не носишь, а вот лезвия – это классно?— возмущается Сынмин, но в карты они все ещё играют.  
— Ну, он тяжёлый.  
— Ты тяжелее.  
— Бьешь по самооценке.  
— А мог бы по губам.  
— Ой боже, — выдыхает Ли, — скажи гейству нет...  
— Парню это своему скажи.  
— Сначала ты.  
— Ну действительно.

@monominnna Когда в разговоре с бро (и не только бро) упомянул, что мне нравится один парень [а вот теперь думайте что ето значиттт](@DarkKoffee приветик) он так отошел от меня показательно Мне так неприятно стало Какого черта А потом он ещё подошел ко мне и такой ТЕБЕ. НРАВИТСЯ. ПАРЕНЬ. Холи шит Килл хим плиз а @darkkoffee Ох, солнце, надеюсь тебя это не сильно задело? К сожалению, многие люди еще не могут нормально реагировать на любые незначительные отличия от них. Это лишь показатель их не далекого ума и невоспитанности Ты замечательный и мы это знаем)) @monominnna Омг омг мне сказали что я замечательный у меня появился смысл жить Люблю тебя люблю весь мир(ну и того идиота тоже люблю, с чем черт не шутит)


	9. limpiar tu amor

— Влюбился значит, — Ян цокает.  
— Из влюблённых здесь только ты, — Феликс на подоконник опирается, голову в сторону Чонина поворачивает, — и ты не можешь это оспорить.  
— Я могу, конечно… — затылок чешет, — но выглядеть будет больше показательно, чем… Эй, у меня закончился лексикон, имей совесть! — возмущается. Но в ссору не лезет, а это всегда плюс.  
— Не, ну вообще, так-то я, возможно, тоже не знаю подходящих слов, — и руками разводит, — и не жалею.  
— Действительно.

— И всё же, факт некой химии присутствует, да?  
— Ох боже, ты так говорить начал после общения с Чаном? Завязывай, а то вдруг тоже гинекологом стать захочешь.  
— Не захочу. Ты же знаешь, что я… — челку назад откидывает с особым пафосом, — прирожденный изобретатель.  
— Хотеть отправлять людей на марс, чтоб они там сдохли — не наш выбор.  
— Эй, это же классно, не считаешь?  
— Не считаю.  
— Оскорбительно.  
— Ну смирись как-нибудь.

— И всё же я жду рассказ про твоего принца, — Ян ближе подшагивает, — а то раз ты о моём и так всё знаешь. И даже больше.  
— Можно я просто процитирую пятьдесят оттенков серого, и закончим на этом?.. — Ли оживляется, — Ну так вот: он вежливый, сильный, умный… опасный, — медлит, — ну или просто производит такое впечатление.  
— Раз уж он производит такое впечатление, то не думаю, что ты хочешь прекращать говорить о нем.  
— Но всё же, мне стремно написать ему, — Ли голову опускает.  
— В чем проблема? — Яну подобные проблемы не особо понятны, хотя бы потому, что там, где знакомится он, чтобы банально найти общий язык, надо написать в личные сообщения.  
«Но, по-видимому, твиттерские — звери совсем другой породы», — в голове у младшего пролетает. Но когда хватаешься за определённую мысль — выглядишь зацикленным на странной мелочи, так что Ян привычно все глупые мысли отпускает.  
— Мы общаемся в реплеях, — А Феликс в этот момент вспоминает насколько часто и много они _общаются_. Даже Хёнджин, поставивший на него уведомления по причине «мне никто не запретит;  
а ещё я волнуюсь за тебя» в один момент, когда их ветка реплеев с @darkkoffee перевалила за сорок ответов, не выдержал этого потока уведомлений о новых твитах друга и пал смертью героя, не сделав литературу, — и пока что этого, вроде бы, хватает. Тем более, возможно, если бы он хотел общаться со мной, он бы уже написал. Продолжаю ждать и надеяться, — «но верится с трудом » — заканчивает про себя.  
— Если ты так ссышь, — помедлив, начинает Чонин, но его тут же перебивает Ли:   
— Да не ссу я!  
— Надеюсь, но ваш рассказ говорит об обратном, — на манеру сомнительного молодого человека, предположительно, с золотой ложкой в заднице, Ян продолжает, — то я мог бы написать ему сам. С твоего аккаунта конечно, а потом там уже с ним знакомься, женись и радуйся счастью.  
— А если я не хочу ему писать, — Ли делает ход в странной игре без победителей и проигравших, и кого он с Чонином пытается запутать этой сомнительной игрой — та ещё загадка, которую никто не собирается решать.  
— Хочешь же, по глазам вижу, эй.  
— Врёшь, — но взгляд Ли отводит. И достаёт телефон, — если уж на то пошло, то давай сделаем это сейчас, — и открывает приложение твиттера. Новые твиты важных для вас аккаунтов чаще всего высвечиваются в самом начале ленты. И этот случай не исключение. Феликс жмет на аватарку, которую за день видит слишком много раз. «Я чертов сталкер. Ужасно», — думает.  
На аватарке этой — знаменитость какая-то, парень, с волосами примерно зелёного цвета. Возможно кто-то из NCT, может из SEVENTEEN, Феликс, честно, не знает. А парень на фото улыбается. Как и Феликс, когда к любимому твиттерскому на аккаунт заходит.  
В ленте — какое-то пожелание классно провести день и рассказы этого самого парня о своих котах, и на душе теплеет.  
А Ян ближе подходит, голову на плечо кладет и в телефон подглядывает, но, вроде как, хозяин его не особо протестует, так что ничего криминального.  
— Эй, может я это… Сам. Потом, с мыслями, силами и нервами собирусь, и устроим вчетвером тусу, — начинает предполагать Феликс, но Чонин телефон выхватывает и отматывает ленту этого аккаунта вверх, к шапке.

Ну и жмёт на чертову кнопку с изображением голубого письма.

Феликс вперёд поддаётся, но с неохотой, уверен, что Ян блефует и никому писать не собирается. Ну, кроме Чана своего. Но всё же поддаётся.  
Но Чонин его отталкивает рукой легонько и первое сообщение набирает быстро.

@monominnna Хей.

И с совершенно ни в чем не раскаивающимся лицом отдает телефон.  
А Ли просто продолжает смотреть и осмысливает случившееся.

Он написал первый. Ну что за черт.

Феликс вроде и возмутиться хочет, а вроде и спасибо можно сказать. За переданную смелость. Но и как гражданину честного общества — поощрять подобное поведение — можно, но не нужно.

Да и не можно, если уж откровенно говоря.

— Спасибо, — фыркает Ли, но его слова перекрывает гораздо более громкий звонок.  
Телефон — в карман, а вот мысли об этом сообщении — в утиль, ну так, по-хорошему. Но не выходит.

Очередной урок — история. Подготовка, так же, к очередной плановой контрольной.  
Учитель говорит полушепотом. Это — гарантия, что хотя бы большинство будет молчать.  
— Ну и он говорил, — а учитель всё продолжает свой рассказ, о каком-то то ли французском, то ли испанском деятеле, — si jamais quelqu'un essaye d'empiéter sur nos droits légaux, alors je vais répondre à cela avec un coup de poing en armure, — и никто из учеников этого не ожидает, и вместо тихого урока наступает тишина. Но, по видимому, деятель всё-таки французский был. А учитель, увидев, что, похоже, никто так же классно как он французкий не знает, продолжает, — что значило: «Если когда-либо кто-либо попытается посягнуть на наши законные права, то я отвечу на это ударом бронированного кулака». Но хочу заметить, что говорил он и так очень много, так что не запоминайте это, — ну и выходит, что он просто хвалился знанием языков. И никто не может запретить ему это делать.  
Сынмин, сидящий на ряд ближе к учительскому месту, записывает все, что он говорит на диктофон. То же самое делает ещё и девочка, которая сидит за самим Феликсом, но Ли сомневается, будет ли что-то слышно даже у Сынмина в записи. Ну слишком уж тихо.  
Он рассказывает, как одному человеку, который слишком остро выражался о простом народе, из-за хейта со стороны этого самого народа, пришлось в ночь в женском платье бежать из парламента. И говорит, что если кто-то из здесь присутствующих станет президентом, то, эй, не смейте хейтить народ.

Звонок.

А Феликс перед самым уходом с Чонином договорился, что на следующей перемене — в том же месте.  
А пока идёт – из кармана телефон достает. На беззвучном, как и всегда. С паролем и полным отключением показа уведомлений в неразблокированном режиме.  
Пароль вводит, по лестнице поднимается. Но звук не включает. А зачем, если через пятнадцать минут надо снова выключить.  
Мобильный интернет включает. И на телефон сразу куча уведомлений валится. Начиная сообщениями от Хёнджина и заканчивая уведомлениями о том, что _ваши классные кроссовки прибыли._

**@darkkoffee Привет**

Вот чёрт.

Феликс все ещё идёт, но думать перестаёт определённо. И что ответить на чёртово _«привет»_ , так же совершенно непонятно. Поэтому резко приходится импровизировать, и Ли понимает уже сейчас — ему будет стремно как никогда раньше.

И пишет, поднимаясь по лестнице.

**@monominnna Знаешь, так уж вышло, что у меня замечательный друг, который решил, что мне необходимо начать иметь диалог с тобой, то- Как дела?)**

И выключает телефон, убираяя в карман.

Ответ приходит, когда Феликс сидит с Джисоном на музыке. И если Джисон что-то в его, ликсовой тетради, и рисует, то самому Ли на это совершенно плевать.

**@darkkoffee Вроде нормально А ты как? И, основываясь на твоих твитах… У тебя сейчас уроки не должны быть?**

И отвечает тут же.

**@monominnna Замечательно, вот с тобой общаюсь И да, я на уроках Но они скучные С л и ш к о м**

Телефон откладывает и хочет уже начать драться с Джисоном, который решил нарисовать в тетради рынок, но берет телефон и добавляет:

**@monominnna И раз уж на то пошло, ты не на парах…? @darkkoffe Нет, на паре. Но она какая-то слишком мутная, так что я при всём желании не вникну @monominnna Эй, я уверен, ты достаточно умен, чтобы понять то, что у тебя там происходит По тебе видно, ты умный человек**

А потом все-таки берётся отбирать тетрадь у Хана, рисующего межгалактических моржей.

♡♡♡

Домой приходит.  
Родители — хер пойми где. Вроде и говорили, что уезжают куда-то, а вроде «мы вернёмся до полудня». Вот уж странная ситуация.  
Но забить на это куда легче, чем на школу или сомнительного, но невероятно классного собеседника.  
Сегодня день свободный, хочется думать, но на деле приходится понимать, что нужно срочно сделать химию на завтра и свалить на курсы.

Курсы, курсы, курсы — слишком много.

**@darkkoffee Оу, ты так уверен во мне, спасибо @monominnna Не могу не Сам понимаешь (????)**

А потом понимает, что звучит это как бред, а редактирование в твиттере так и не изобрели, и добавляет, садясь за рабочее место, чтобы сделать несчастную химию.

**@monominnna Ты не производишь впечатление тупого человека. Прими, смирись и радуйся @darkkoffe И всё ещё спасибо. Кстати, если судить по тому, что ты школьник, то это значит, что ты уже дома, да? @monominnna Ты следишь за мной??? =.= @darkkoffee Ты твитишь через минуту, кхем @monominnna Ой @monominnna И да**

Феликс в очередной раз за день чувствует себя идиотом. И вот уж непонятно: из-за твиттера или из-за того, что уже несколько минут не может вчитаться в упражнение.

**@darkkoffee А вообще я хотел спросить, какие у тебя планы на день? @monominnna Ну Не знаю так-то; --; Сначала сделаю домашку Ну если повезёт ахпз Потом пойду на допы по инглишу А ты что как…? @darkkoffee Вау, какой умничка, ты домашнее задание делаешь. Продолжай в том же духе, и твой шанс не спиться повысится. Ну, а мне на подработку после пар**

А Феликс смеётся, даже не понимая, шутил ли собеседник. Дружить с Джисоном и не спиться — сомнительная инициатива.  
Но старается, правда.

**@monominnna Хах, шутишь? Я, может, и не собирался спиваться, а ты эх Где работаешь? @darkkoffee А я шутил считаешь?) У меня так друг умер. Да так, цветочный рядом с домом есть, в нем работаю @monominnna Воу, да ты крут Надо бы тоже работу найти Но с моими друзьями я только бомжом работать буду @darkkoffee Не советую, можно умереть @monominnna Не дождешься: Р @darkkoffee Да, совсем я старый стал, даже этого не дождусь. @monominnna Эй я не это ввиду имел! >: 0 @darkkoffee Я знаю, куколка**

А химия отбрасывается в сторону.

**@monominnna А чего не знаешь?)) @darkkoffee Не представляешь, как много я не знаю @monominnna Ага Попытался представить — заболела голова @darkkoffee О нет, теперь я чувствую себя виноватым (( @monominnna ОНЕТ НЕНАДО- ты же помнишь что ты классный и потрясающий да??? Ну так вот вспомни**

На голове беспорядок. В голове — тоже.

**@darkkoffee Вау с п а с и б о @monominnna Всегда п о ж а л у й с т а @darkkoffe Ты такой очаровательный (и всегда таким был, хочу заметить. И замечаю), что я вспомнил один старый мем**

Ли смотрит на это, как на баран на новые ворота. Как из-за него, Феликса, кто-то может вспоминать мемы?  
А потом приходит ещё одно сообщение.  
****

@darkkoffee Но, наверное, ты тогда ещё слишком мелкий был, не застал @monominnna У мЕнЯ вОпРоСы @darkkoffee Валяй @monominnna Но Я иХ нЕ зАдАм @darkkoffee Эх, ну и что за обломщик @monominnna Ну, какой есть @darkkoffee Итак, куколка, мне пора бежать. Потом напишу~ @monominnna ВАУ теперь я куколка оказывается Ну хорошо; ---;

И всё-таки химию делать придётся.

***

@monominnna Тебе снятся сны? @darkkoffee Или кошмары, или ничего, такая уж жизнь А тебе? @monominnna Да?.. А если посмотреть по твоим полуночным твитам, то иногда кажется, что ты вообще не спишь @darkkoffee И такое бывает @monominnna И да, мне снятся сны. Но чаще кошмары Черт, иногда так за тебя боюсь Потому что о тебе хочется з, а б о т и т ь с я @darkkoffee Хах, приезжай, я не против Тем более ты жаворонок, будешь меня в универ будить @monominnna Ах как мило Ты милый @darkkoffee Нет ты @monominnna Давай адрес КАК ПРИЕДУ КАК ОБНИМУ- @darkkoffee Ахах, хорошо. Воров уже не боюсь, так что давай. Кёнгидо, улица Бонсанчен д14 кв 79. Жду с объятиями @monominnna В а у я тоже живу в этом городе в а у @darkkoffee В а у @monominnna В а у А ты один живёшь? Или что или как Давай, расскажи: какова она – взрослая жизнь на вкус @darkkoffee Ну как бы тебе это сказать… Иногда хочется умереть, а иногда сдохнуть @monominnna Не оптимистично конечно мдя @darkkoffee Ага, взрослая жизнь она такая @monominnna И ты ушёл с темы и так и не рассказал, что тебе снится @darkkoffee Ой, а тебе что, подробности нужны? Оу воу @monominnna Ага, я хочу знать всЁ @darkkoffee Зайка, мне кошмары снятся Ты что, так хочешь знать? @monominnna …Ну наверное… У меня просто постоянное желания помочь тебе Вот приду к тебе берегись- Уверен, что если я обнимаю, кошмары не могут сниться; ---; @darkkoffee Ой uwu ты конечно

И собеседник что-то долго печатает. От этого становится очень стремно, и Ли даже выходит из чата, чтобы просто бездумно полистать ленту.  
А потом приходит уведомление

@darkkoffee А теперь начнём свой рассказ, да, я не думаю, что ты против А стоп, я против @monominnna Ага угум я фанфики читал, и они говорят, что всё должно быть по согласию А если ты не согласен, то я не давлю Н а в е р н о е @darkkoffee Вау какой воспитанный молодой человек @monominnna Когда ты говоришь такое, сразу воспринимаешься как дед полумертвый А я готов поспорить что ты мㅇлㅇд и гㅇряч @darkkoffee Спасибо, мой мальчик @monominnna И сколько тебе, если не секрет?? @darkkoffee Мне девяносто девять. А тебе...? @monominnna Семнадцать @monominnna ОМГ ОМГ омг- Я читал фик который начинался точно также @darkkoffee Ой, скинешь мне его потом? @monominnna Конечно, дедуль

♡♡♡

Вечереет. Часть домашки почти благополучно сделана. Другая — заброшена.  
****

@monominnna Хей гай Я тут понял, что забыл спросить, как тебя зовут @darkkoffee Сам ты гай @monominnna Не ну это мы потом посмотрим оК @darkkoffee ах ну и да Чанбин


	10. buen presagio

Осознание приходит не сразу. И не через неделю бы не пришло. И Феликс уверен, что не заведи он твиттер – не пришло бы и через год.

Ну, а может, вероятно, он себя недооценивает.

Ли никогда не любил те сомнительные списки вопросов, которые твиттерские передают друг другу. У некоторых его твиттерских приятелей так вообще вызывали неприкрытую агрессию.

И да, возможно, это помогает узнать своих бро в каких-то вещах, которые вряд ли бы вы набрали во время разговора, но. Всегда есть чёртово _но_.

Феликс не хочет знать, что человек выберет: секс с каракатицей или просмотр всех сезонов ледибаг.

Но этот случай — что-то столь ординарное, что и сверх ординарным назвать не грех.

_Но все мы знаем, что грех — это заниматься мужеложством._

И вопросы там — самые, блять, простые.  
Имя?

Со Чанбин.

Возраст?

23.

Где живёшь?

Кёнгидо.

Чай или кофе?

Кофе.

А к этому моменту у Ли в голове что-то да начинает складываться. И он старается, правда, делает попытки предположить, как много может проживать Со Чанбинов в чертовом Кёнгидо.

Личный список Феликса заканчивается на одном. Хотя здравый смысл говорит, что, должно быть, их было двое.  
Но что-то не верится, ой, знаете.

И Ли, чертов Феликс Ли, видит только один чертовски правильный и простой способ нахождения недостающих паззлов у себя в голове.

Но этот Феликс Ли — не отличник, но хотя бы хорошист. И сколько не говори, что в школе измеряются не те знания, — для него это слишком просто.

Поэтому, да, ждать — оно же гораздо лучше?

_И несомненно — проще._

Поэтому он просто продолжает общение.  
Узнает, что Чанбин, вообще-то, тоже не самый радужный пони из виданных.  
И то, что он такой же, как и все – живой, чувствующий и делающий ошибки, — конечно радует, но о нем хочется заботиться.

И несомненно так, чтобы и у самого Чанбина сердце растаяло, потому что, как оказалось, чем дальше в лес, тем больше дров.

А оказалось, как говорят его, чанбиновы друзья — у самого Со сердце ледяное.

Вот уж не повезёт человеку, которой в него влюбится.

А у Феликса впервые краш появился, и он решительно не готов это принимать.

И именно поэтому пишет штуки по типу:

@monominnna Всем привет Я вкрашился в @darkkoffee Всем пока

А чертов, гори он в аду, потому что там должно бы тепло, а Феликс знает, как Со не любит холод, Со Чанбин лишь продолжает шаткую игру.

@darkkoffee Всем привет В меня вкрашился самый милый котёнок на свете

Ли кажется, что его смех в такие моменты начинает подозрительно напоминать истерический.

♡♡♡

В очередной раз в квартиру Ли вламывается Джисон, и как всегда — без предупреждения.  
— Мы будем смотреть «милых обманщиц», и у тебя нет выбора , — вместо приветствия говорит Хан, тут же обнимая.  
— А я отказываюсь, — противопоставляет Феликс, — зачем смотреть мелодрамы, когда есть, например, Шерлок...  
— Нет, — тут же чуть ли не визжит на ультразвуке Джисон. Ли слишком долго хочет, что бы Хан посмотрел этот сериал.  
— Но, — начинает Джисон спустя секунды, — я посмотрю Шерлока, если ты посмотришь милых обманщиц.  
— Сон, в Шерлоке 12 серий, а в общанщицах — 7 сезонов по 25. Я отказываюсь.  
— Ага, и что ты тогда предлагаешь смотреть.  
— Шерлока.  
— Все мы знаем, что люди икс лучше, — самодовольно говорит Хан.  
— Ага, поэтому смотрим Благие знамения.  
— Впервые слышу.  
— А я во второй раз.  
— Единогласно.

И сериал, кстати, по мнению Феликса, оказывается неплох.

♡♡♡

Чан, чертов любимый и замечательный БанЧан, приехал.  
У Чонина словно крылья вырастают. Хотя, может, он просто тщательно прятал. Бану стоит попробовать подкат: «Больно ли было падать из рая?»  
Но, вероятно, причина, почему он этого ещё не сделал, — сам Ян. То ещё адское создание.  
Будет ещё пытаться внушить, что из самого ада выполз. Бану такого счастья не надо, уж простите.  
Хотя когда младший поясничает — мило, а иногда даже слишком.  
Но по мнению Криса — в шестнадцать-семнадцать лет есть вещи поинтереснее, чем пытаться затащить новоиспеченного гинеколога в постель. Нет, несомненно, Чан рад поспать. Но только спать.  
Никаких перепихонов.  
Но нельзя не признать: прогулки по вечереющему городу — классно.  
Как и смотреть вместе всякие глупые и не очень сериалы.

— Ты же тут у нас будешь работать, да?  
— Ну пока что — да.  
— Я бы к тебе не пошёл.  
— Ага, я тоже тебя люблю.  
— Угум, спасибо.  
— И это, ты знаешь, что тебе не надо ходить к гинекологу, да?  
— А если бы пришёл, что б ты делал?  
— Выгнал тебя нахрен.  
— Блин, мило. Надо будет попробовать.  
— Я тебе задницу надеру.  
— А я тебе...— Чонин вспоминает, как ему Джисон недавно сериал втюхивал. И какой бы он там классный не был, ему вспоминается только диалог главных героев:  
_«— Мы здесь чтобы отлизать задницы.  
— Надрать, надрать задницы. »  
_  
— Что?  
— Хотя, думаю, промолчу.  
— Действительно. Когда молчишь, ты милее.  
— Чан-хён!

И, оказывается, Чонин, что никогда не целовался. Но это так легко исправить, что Бан и не задумывается.

♡♡♡

Однажды, в какой-то удивительно свободный выходной, случается такое, чего Феликс совершенно не ожидает.  
С Чаном они хоть и продолжают общение, но из-за тех многих месяцев, что они не общались, они словно незнакомцы.  
Ли все ещё смешно с того, что его друг влюбился в его друга, и это настолько странно и сумбурно произошло, что он все ещё не придумал достойной этого шутки.  
Но всё общение Ли с Баном — как очень сомнительный мост из спагетти, при том, что кто-то их сварил, и он вот-вот развалится. Но люди, стоящие на этом мосту, все ещё держатся за ломающиеся поручни, но у этого сомнительного есть ещё одна основа — Ян, чёрт его побери, Чонин.  
Они оба дружат, или может не только дружат, с ним. Так что пока они все в одной лодке – мост не сломается, хоть и будет качаться как тростинка на ветру.

И вот одним пасмурным воскресеньем Чан предлагает погулять. День обещает быть веселым.

♡♡♡

— То есть, ты не планируешь сбежать из этой школы куда только глаза глядят, как только закончится год?  
— Неа.  
— И ученики тебя до самой ужасающей ненависти ко всему живому не бесят? — Джисон старательно пытался заглянуть в глаза Ли, но тот все как на зло отворачивался.  
— А мы самый плохой класс?  
— Ага. Хотя, может, нет. Вы на втором месте, — ухмыляется.  
— А кто на первом?  
— Уж точно не вы.  
— Ну Минхо-хён!  
— Что?  
— Кто худший класс?  
— Если я скажу, что вы, ты успокоишься?  
— Не факт.  
— Вы.  
— Так не честно, — и дуется, пока они с Минхо сидят и ждут начала какой-то очередной мелодрамы, так любимых Джисоном, почти не обращая внимания на ту рекламу, что крутят перед показом в кинотеатрах.  
— Мы же сходим в июле на павука, да? — Хан на самое ухо шепчет.  
— Сначала на людей в чёрном.  
— Но до этого — на людей икс.  
— Но чтобы дожить до этого, надо сначала пережить этот фильм, — Минхо вздыхает.  
— Тебе бы проверку всяких итоговых экзаменов пережить сначала.  
— Уж поверь, переживу.  
— А жаль.  
— Вот тоже так думаю.

— Эх, люблю тебя что-то, — и голову на плечо кладет.  
— Фу, не говори так.

♡♡♡

Но, по-видимому, крылья тут не только у Яна выросли. Долго и мучительно или быстро в ночь, так, что на утро сам удивляешься, — не так важно.

Сынмин вот, вечный почти-отличник, и уроки рад прогуливать, ведь, ну правда, совместное времяпрепровождение с Хёнджином — оно куда интереснее.

И не то чтобы он совсем на уроки забил. Но на них забил Хван, и они пошли гулять под ручку со сделанной домашней Кима.

Не встретить Джисона, учитывая, что все в одну и ту же школу по месту жительства ходят, и не поогрызаться на его подколы — сложно, хотя и не невозможно.

— И, получается, мы правда больше «не скрываемся»?— Сынмин идёт, анализируя сказанное Джисоном, когда они случайно столкнулись.  
— Возможно.  
— Ты не скажешь «да», верно?  
— Вероятно. После, может, — и все же, Хван бесился, когда по идее надо было признать, как сильно любишь, и миловаться.

Но ведь когда всё хорошо — это хорошо, верно?

♡♡♡

**@monominnna Ты, возможно, вероятно, когда-нибудь, может быть, хотел бы, чтобы мы встретились? @darkkoffee Да, возможно, вероятно, когда-нибудь, может быть, я бы хотел этого @monominnna ОМГ как это мило @darkkoffee Но все мы знаем что ты милее @monominnna Кто все? Мы тут вдвоём @darkkoffee Единогласно @monominnna Спасибо конечно Но @darkkoffee Но @monominnna Но ты милее @darkkoffee омг омг спасибо Но я все же считаю что милее ты Тебе меня не переспорить @monominnna Итак это того Как насчёт встретиться где-то около выходных или там, весенних каникул...? @darkkoffee Считаю замечательно Тем более мы живём близко, но даже ближе, чем можно было бы думать @monominnna Действительно @darkkoffee Как по мне — это же замечательно @monominnna Ну, как по мне — тожe @darkkoffee То есть договорились? @monominnna То есть договорились**

♡♡♡

— А сейчас сделай вид, что мы взрослые и образованные, — ворчит Чанбин, когда они с Чаном заходят в первую попавшуюся кофейню.  
— А мы кто тогда? — смеётся старший.  
— Боюсь, люди.  
— Не любишь людей?  
— Ой, да ты просто ещё нормального человека не встретил, — начинает было шутить Бан, но Чанбин слабо бьёт по руке и подходит к кассе. В кои-то веки со стороны покупателя.

Вообще, когда Чонин впервые увидел их гуляющими вместе и обсуждающими всякую заумную взрослую дребедень, он вроде и хотел отметить то, что они как-то подозрительно напоминают ему Локи и Тора, но Чанбин и без этого выглядел на удивление озлобленно, поэтому Ян прошёл мимо, просто надеясь, что его не заметили. И ему только и остаётся , что верить в то, что Чанбин — человек, и что он не собирается никого захватывать.

_В ответ @monominnna_ @darkkoffee Кстати, собираюсь захватить твоё сердце Хотя не думаю, что ты будешь против Ой, ну то есть на хранение взять, да @monominnna Оно же уже у тебя, не? @darkkoffee Я проверю, я проверю

И то, что Чанбин не попытается устроить геноцид какой-либо рассы. Остаётся только надеяться.

♡♡♡

Чанбин съехал в новую жизнь, и после того, как сдаст последние экзамены в замечательном всеми любимом, гори он в аду, учебном заведении, переедет. Сначала, вероятно, к Чану, в сомнительную, но все ещё квартирку, которую он купил и, стоит заметить, сам предложил Чанбину там пожить. Потом — в какую-то свою квартиру. То самое место, которое он назовет домом. Но пока что надо свалить к Чану и докопить наконец.  
Уджин, бывший сосед Чана, так же не останется в той старой квартире. Знал, конечно, об этом только Чанбин, но он хотел уехать в Сеул. И спустя пару лет, он наконец-то смог. И будь Со чаще в хорошем настроении, он бы сказал в духе:  
— Да ты, конечно, умница. Поздравляю, — и улыбнулся. Искренне, по-настоящему.

♡♡♡

**@darkkoffee Окей, значит в парке? @monominnna Наверное... @darkkoffee Так, а что не так- ? @monominnna Там людно @darkkoffee Ну да, парк — общественное место Наверное*** @monominnna Да ты что @darkkoffee Тактактактак- Можно я тебе позвоню? Если ты не занят конечно @monominnna Да, конечно, давай**

— Хей, — Со нажал на кнопку _«позвонить»_ , и ему тут же отвечают.  
— Хей, — быстро и тихо. И молчание пару секунд, и когда Чанбин хочет перейти, вроде как, к сути разговора, Феликс опережает его и выдаёт: — Всё ещё не могу привыкнуть к твоему голосу. Эх, необычный он, конечно, необычный, — и последнее слово спеллингует.  
— И... — то ли было начинает Чанбин.  
— Да?  
— Во-первых, спасибо. Во-вторых, у тебя тоже замечательный голос. Ну а в-третьих, парк — прекрасное место чтобы встретиться, я тебя уверяю.  
— И как же мне узнать _именно тебя_? Это всё-таки публичное место с кучей народа.  
— Буду в костюме Эльзы.  
— Ты точно будешь?  
— Нет.  
— Жаль.  
— Вот будет проходить какой-нибудь комик кон, и вот на него, если хочешь, придем в костюмах Анны и Эльзы.  
— Не, ну холодное сердце это прошлый век.  
— А мне нравится.  
— Я знаю, — Ли смеётся, — но вот лично я больше Рапунцель люблю, знаешь.  
— Да ты что.  
— Ага.  
— По тебе это сразу видно.  
— Ну ладно.  
— А, ну и возвращаясь к теме, — Чанбин снова пытается быть серьёзным, — я просто буду весь в черном. Ну, как обычно.  
— А, окей. Предлагаешь искать объект, поглощающий весь свет в парке?  
— Именно. Ну, если что, ещё спишемся, да?  
— Угум, — больше кивком, чем какими-либо словами, соглашается Феликс.  
— Люблю, целую. До встречи.  
— Ага, взаимно. Увидимся.

Теперь бы только узнать, как стереть глупую улыбку с лица.

♡♡♡

Во всяком случае, волнение не пропадало так же, как и та самая глупая улыбка.

Окей, Ли Феликс, конец света через час и сорок три минуты. До парка идти пешком — минут четырнадцать. Если уж постараться медленно — то может и на двадцать растянет.

[Kormdlyakoshek] : так, окей, а то, что так страшно, так и надо?  
[J.One] : ну понимаешь... Первый раз, все дела...  
[Kormdlyakoshek] : не смешно  
[J.One]: а я смеюсь  
[ Kormdlyakoshek]: ну, ты всегда смеёшься  
[J.One]: хочешь знать, откуда у меня эти шрамы?  
[Kormdlyakoshek] : ага, очень  
[J.One]: но, во всяком случае, просто помни, что я, Джин с Сынмином, Минхо тот же самый, он пока ещё не знает, но-  
Мы все любим тебя  
Так что не бойся и чувствуй поддержку, кОтЕнОк  
[Kormdlyakoshek]: не боюсь и чувствую поддержку, спасибо  
[J.One]: Люблю тя. Удачки~~  
[Kormdlyakoshek]: и я тя~~~

♡♡♡

_До конца света четыре минуты._

И всё же, допустим, волнение — это нормально. Но не особо приколько конечно, но пережить можно, и это радует.

@darkkoffee Я на месте, лАпУсИк @monominnna Да-да, бегу, дОрОГоЙ

На место встречи чистой ходьбы — минуты три. Так что все, что остаётся делать, — идти. И не понятно, как лучше будет: реально бежать или еле волочиться.

И как только Феликс, в одной ярко-желтой футболке, так как уже достаточно тепло, чтобы не кутаться в шарфы, он понимает, что на него падает взгляд той самой чёрной материи, которая пожирает весь свет. И вправду, выделяется.  
Большинство в чем-то светлом, лёгком, _весеннем_. Но не Со Чанбин, конечно же. Черные джисны с ещё более тёмной чёрной толстовкой.

Феликс ускоряеет шаг. Спустя секунду — оба.

И ещё спустя шестнадцать секунд Ли попадает в одни из самых крепких объятий в своей жизни.  
Потом ещё около тридцати двух секунд невероятно уютного молчания.  
— И всё-таки можно стать вашим парнем? — разбивает тишину Ли, припоминая одну давнюю встречу. А в ответ — кивают, все ещё не выпуская из объятий.

Феликс понимает: так — правильно.


End file.
